


Killers and Kittens

by LoWilde



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura and Cora Hale, Derek is grumpy and full of denial, super slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoWilde/pseuds/LoWilde
Summary: “Der-rick” The kid said and buried himself in Derek’s jacket further. “Derek is the good smell.”Derek found himself blushing a little. The kid smelt familiar too, like sweet cherry and vanilla and something he couldn’t quite place.“What’s your name?” He asked.“Everyone calls me Stiles.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to finally start up this fic when I read "A place to hide away" by LeioRossi   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292286/  
> So credit to them!

Derek didn’t know why he chose to visit the old shell of the Hale house tonight but he didn’t think too much of it. He was usually drawn back when he needed to clear his head, and as much as he liked his new apartment, nothing ever felt like home anymore. He ran his hands over the singed wallpaper of what used to be the living room, reminiscing how pleased his mother had been when his father finally relented and installed the patterned paper over the plain colour he’d wanted. She’d said it would be more homely and she was right.

Just then Derek was snapped out of his flash back when he heard a small scuffling noise coming from the old kitchen across the hall. His ears twitched but he resisted the urge to shift into his beta form. It was probably a rabbit or some other small woodland animal that had gotten lost. Still he was apprehensive and crept across the hallway quietly to the kitchen. There was more scuffling, too large to be a rabbit, and when he finally poked his head around the kitchen door he was shocked. 

It was a small child, probably no older than five, looking lost and poking his head in what was left of the dilapidated, burned out cupboards. But this little boy was somewhere between human and beta shifted, a white wolf tail almost brushing the floor and two wolf ears twitching nervously on his head. Derek must have let out a surprised noise because the child spun around fearfully, ears flattened down, wide eyes locked on him. He held his hands out defensively. 

“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.”  
The boy was still frozen so Derek crouched down in a lame attempt to seem less frightening.  
“Are you lost?”  
The little boy nodded, his big honey coloured eyes filling with tears as his tail wrapped around his legs. He looked oddly familiar, but Derek thought he’d know of any other werewolves around Beacon Hills

“Where are your parents?”  
The boy sniffed a little.  
“Dad’s not home.”  
Again his voice seemed familiar too but Derek couldn’t place why.  
“How did you get here?”  
“Smelled good.” The boy said.  
Derek furrowed his eyebrows. This place smelled like dirt and charcoal. There was only rarely the faintest hint of his families smell now. Sometimes it would hit him out of the blue and pass so quickly he couldn’t trace it.  
“Do you know your dads phone number?” He asked.  
The boy shook his head. Derek couldn’t think what to do. He couldn’t take the boy to the sheriff’s station half shifted like he was, and it was getting dark and cold.  
“Well why don’t I take you home and we’ll see if your dad’s back now.” He said finally. 

The boy suddenly flung himself at Derek.  
“Don’t leave me alone!” He cried, clinging to Derek’s jacket and sniffling. Derek stayed still not knowing how to react, his arms awkwardly at his sides. He wasn’t used to people touching him, even kids, most people thought he was too intimidating. He instinctively rumbled like his father used to when he was little and upset, the vibrations in his chest calming the boy. He resolved to pat the little boys back in a kind of comforting way. He looked up at Derek his little face wet with tears and his nose twitching in funny way that made Derek actually smile a little.

“I won’t leave you I promise.” He said firmly.  
“My names Derek.”  
“Der-rick” The kid said and buried himself in Derek’s jacket further. “Derek is the good smell.”

Derek found himself blushing a little. The kid smelt familiar too, like sweet cherry and vanilla and something he couldn’t quite place.  
“What’s your name?” He asked.  
“Everyone calls me Stiles.”  
Derek froze. Stiles?! It couldn’t be a coincidence. He pried the kid out of his jacket to get a good look at him.  
“Stilinski?!” He tried not to yell.  
The kid looked at him confused.  
“Do you know me?”  
Derek couldn’t speak for a moment.  
“Do you know dad? He works in the police!”  
What. The. Fuck.  
“Stiles it’s me, Derek.” He said, like kid would suddenly remember and turn back in to an annoying teenager. The kid just looked at him like he was weird. It was a pretty Stiles typical look though.  
“Yeah.” He said slowly. “Derek the good smell.” He tried to plunge back into the jacket but Derek held him at arms length, still just staring at him.  
“No I know you.” He tried to explain. “What happened?”  
The kid, Stiles, looked upset again.  
“I don’t know! I was in the woods and then I went home and dad wasn’t there!”  
Stiles plunged into Derek again and this time he let him. At least he could call the sheriff station after all.  
“I’m sleepy.” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s shirt. Derek sighed. Why did he always have to deal with this weird shit.  
“Okay, lets get you out of here and we’ll call your dad.”  
Derek stood up slowly and lead little Stiles to his car, the kid clinging to his jacket and stumbling over almost everything. Derek helped him into the front seat and fastened his seat belt. Looking at him in the light of the car he really looked like Stiles. He had the same big dark honey eyes and little moles that formed the same pattern as the Stiles he knew across his face and neck. Derek didn’t realise he had that pattern memorised but pushed the thought out of his head quickly. 

When they pulled up at Derek’s apartment little Stiles was already asleep. Derek decided not to wake him and carried the kid with one hand effortlessly into his house. He set him down on the couch and took a moment to himself to freak out. Who had done this? Who could do this? And why Stiles? Also since when was Stiles a werewolf? He needed to talk to Deaton. He decided to text the Sheriff since he was obviously on duty. 

To: Sheriff Stilinski  
8:32 - Problem with Stiles. He’s fine, at my apartment, but you should come and get him.

Derek hoped he wouldn’t be stuck babysitting for long. He decided to text Scott too. 

To: Scott  
8:32 - Problem with Stiles. At my apartment.

A little grumble came from the couch. “Thirsty.”  
Derek groaned. He hated looking after kids ever since Cora covered his room in glitter one day when he was looking after her. He had that shit in his hair for weeks. He filled his least breakable cup, a mug, with water and walked over to Stiles. Stiles sat up, took a sip and grumbled again.  
“I wanted juice.”  
Derek sighed and flopped down on the couch next to the kid. He guessed Stiles had always been irritating.  
“You didn’t ask for juice.”  
“But I want it.”  
“Well I don’t have any.”  
Stiles made a face.  
“Who doesn’t have juice?!”  
Derek took the mug of water from Stiles and set it on the coffee table.  
“Grown ups.”  
“Boring grown ups.” Stiles huffed and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Annoying as he was Derek thought, he was kind of cute at this age. Stiles scooched up on the couch and put himself in Derek’s lap curling up, his tail swaying a little happily.  
“Smells like home.” The kid said.  
Derek realised he was instinctively rubbing the little wolf ears. It was kind of nice so he didn’t stop. The place did smell a little more like home with company, maybe he should get a cat.  
“It smells like your house?” Derek asked absentmindedly.  
“No, like home.” Stiles sighed.  
Derek’s phone buzzed before he could let that sink in.

From: Sheriff Stilinski  
8:41- He’s okay? Can you handle it? Swamped Won’t get out until at least 11

Derek groaned. 

To: Sheriff Stilinski  
8:41- Ok

Little stiles shuffled a bit, curling his tail around himself. He look up at Derek with sleepy eyes.  
“Do the grrrr.”  
Derek actually laughed a little and rumbled again, knowing what he meant. Stiles snuggled his head into Derek’s chest and was soon making calm little sleeping noises. Derek’s phone buzzed again. 

From: Scott  
8:50- Shit! Is he ok? I’m on my way.

To: Scott  
8:51- He’s fine, just...you have to see it.

Derek looked down at the snoring boy.

To: Scott  
8:51- Bring juice.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek must have dozed off for a moment because he opened his eyes to the sound of the buzzer. He carefully shifted the still sleeping stiles off his lap and went to buzz Scott in. He opened the apartment door to a pale worried looking Scott holding a big bottle of juice. His hair was messed up and he was panting a little.  
“Did you run here?”  
“Yeah.” Scott puffed. “What’s going on? Is he okay?”  
“Well..” Derek started when a little voice interrupted him from the couch.  
“Scott?” Stiles sat up.  
“Stiles?!” Scott nearly yelled. He thrust the juice at Derek and ran to Stiles.  
“What the hell happened?!”  
Little stiles looked at him confused.  
“You’re old!”  
“I’m not old! You’re little!” Scott said.  
“I’m not little!” Stiles huffed “I’m five!”  
“You’re five and you’re a wolf?!”  
Stiles looked over to Derek.  
“Juice!” He called out, running over.  
“Derek what the f...”  
“Little ears.” Derek interrupted automatically. Stiles was at his side making grabby hands for the juice. Derek ignored him.  
“What did you do?” Scott asked.  
Derek scowled. “Why would I do this? He’s annoying as it is, why would I make it worse?”  
“Well what happened?”  
“I don’t know, I found him out in the woods like this.” Derek didn’t feel like telling him Stiles had followed his ‘good smell’ to the old Hale house.  
“So what are we supposed to do?” Scott asked, clearly stressing out. Derek looked down at Stiles, still jumping up at him trying to grab the juice.  
“We’ll see Deaton tomorrow.”  
“And what do we do now?”  
“Babysit I guess.”  
Stiles gave up on Derek and went to pull at Scott’s pant leg.  
“Juice please.”  
“Oh you’ll say please to him.” Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles stuck his tongue out at him.  
“I’m hungry.”  
“Of course.” Derek rolled his eyes and went to the fridge.  
“I have left over Chinese?”  
Scott made a face. “He’s five man. Don’t you have any chicken nuggets or something?”  
Derek grumbled but checked the freezer. “I’m twenty three don’t have...oh wait I do.”  
Stiles launched himself at Dereks leg.  
“Chicken nuggets!”  
Derek looked down at the excited kid, his big golden eyes sparking and tail swishing excitedly. He tried not to smile. Derek dumped out the frozen nuggets on a tray and stuck them in the oven, little stiles stuck to him, watching his every move. He noticed Scott watching with a smile and remembered his gruff persona.  
“Can’t you play with him or something?” He asked Scott. Stiles looked up at Derek, his little eyebrows furrowed.  
“Am I being annoying?” He asked. Derek felt something inside him twist having hurt the kids feelings.  
“I’m just tired.” He said. Stiles ran over to Scott anyway.  
“Well Scott’s my friend!” He said defiantly, clutching Scott’s hand. “Even if he’s old and not as pretty as you!”  
Scott made a face and turned to Stiles.  
“Hey! Rude!” Scott picked him up and spun around the room making Stiles squeal and giggle. Derek was pleased they were too distracted to see the little tinge of red that had reached his cheeks.

~~~~~

They sat quietly on the couch together for a while eating chicken nuggets, Stiles intently watching the Tv Derek had put on for him. It was playing The Simpson’s. Derek tried not to admit how much he enjoyed the company.  
“So you called the Sheriff right?” Scott asked between nuggets.  
“Yeah. He said he’d come get him after work.”  
“Did you tell him Stiles was little now?”  
“I’m not little I’m five.” Stiles said automatically.  
Derek shook his head. He thought it was easier to just see than explain and Scott gave him a look like he got it.  
“He’s kinda cute though.” Scott said ruffling Stiles’ hair fondly. “Don’t you think?”  
Derek didn’t want to agree.  
“Maybe for Stiles.”  
“Do you think he’ll be like this forever?” Scott asked, but he was focused on the Tv too, not really looking for an answer.  
Derrick thought about it. Little Stiles was kind of cute, but he felt a strange pang at the thought of never seeing the face of the Stiles he knew again. He thought about the way Stiles smiled at him when he was being sarcastic though no one else got it, and the great face he made when Derek called him a spaz. He shook the thoughts from his head.  
“I hope not.” He said quietly.  
Stiles turned to look at Derek, a little puzzled.  
“You seem sad.” He said. “It smells bad.”  
Derek shoved him lightly.  
“You smell bad.”  
“I do not!” Stiles huffed. Then his face softened.  
“Have a chicken nugget. That will make you happy.” He said, picking up a nugget in his little hand and waving it at Derek.  
“I don’t want it.” Derek scowled.  
“Everyone wants happy nuggets.” Stiles insisted, and climbed into Dereks lap waving the chicken nugget in his face. He pushed it against Dereks closed mouth.  
“Eat it.” He said.  
Derek shook his head but a little laugh puffed out his nose.  
“You’re so grumpy!” Stiles whined. Derek opened his mouth to disagree but as soon as he did Stiles stuffed in the chicken nugget. He put his little hand over Dereks mouth so he couldn’t spit it out so he just relented and ate it. Stiles beamed at him.  
“Now just uncrinkle..” He hummed pushing Dereks grumpy eyebrows up, trying to smooth them out. Derek let out a laugh when he realised what Stiles was trying to do. He tackled him gently on to the couch and tickled him until he was squealing. When he stopped Stiles put a little hand up to his cheek, touching the smile Derek didn’t realise was there.  
“See? Now handsome.”  
Scott let out a laugh and Derek jumped back embarrassed.  
“Looks like you’re actually good with kids.” Scott said smiling. “Never thought I’d see Stiles hand feed you that’s for sure.”  
Derrick huffed. “You can’t rip out a kids throat.”  
Scott was still just grinning. “Please, you’ve always been good friends, as much as you say you annoy each other. Plus now we know Stiles thinks you’re handsome.” He gave Derek a cocky smirk and Derek slugged him on the arm.  
“You’re both brats.” He grumbled. Stiles, it seemed, couldn’t care less as he was back to picking the crispy outside off the chicken nuggets and staring at the Tv.  
“Don’t play with you food Stiles.” Scott said, turning his attention back to his friend. Stiles made a face.  
“Come on, if you don’t eat all the nuggets Derek made especially for you he’ll be sad.” Stiles promptly stuffed the rest of the nugget in his mouth. Derek grumbled and pulled out his phone so he wouldn’t have to look at Scott’s shit-eating grin. He had a message from Issac. 

From: Issac  
9:34- Hey. Got some wolfy questions. You busy?

To: Issac  
9:56- A little. Can it wait?

From: Issac  
9:56- I guess. It’s not important. I want to practice tracking before our run tomorrow, got a bet with Boyd. 

Derek felt bad. He’d been trying to be a better alpha lately and this seemed like something a good alpha would do. He thought for a moment. 

To: Issac  
9:57- I can send Scott to help you?

From: Issac  
9:57- Sure :-)

Derek shoved his phone back in his pocket.  
“Hey Scott, want to do me a favour?” Derek put on his best toothy smile. Scott rolled his eyes.  
“What?”  
“Can you go help Issac with his tracking tonight? He wants to beat Boyd in a bet or something.”  
Scott sighed.  
“Come on, I’d go but I told the Sheriff I’d be here with Stiles when he finished work.”  
Scott got up off the couch.  
“Fiiine.”  
“Thanks, I owe you one.”  
“You’ll be okay with this one?” Scott asked.  
“Yeah, the Sheriff said he could be here around 11. It’s only an hour.”  
Scott nodded and hugged Stiles goodbye.  
“Be good.” He said rubbing his chin on Stiles’ hair. Little Stiles responded rubbing his head up in Scott’s neck. Scott laughed.  
“I think he’s scent marking me? It’s weird having him do it back.”  
“His new were side must know you’re pack.” Derek guessed.  
“Cute. See you guys tomorrow.” Scott waved and with that he was off to find Issac.  
Derek turned his attention back to Stiles.  
“You should be asleep kiddo.”  
Stiles yawned in response.  
“Why don’t I get you settled in my bed until your dad gets here?”  
Stiles made a worried face.  
“I don’t want to be by myself!” He whined.  
“I’ll be right out here.”  
“Can’t I stay out here too?” Stiles asked. His big whisky eyes were hard to say no to.  
“Fine. But I’m having a nap so move.”  
Derek stretched out on the couch and stiles made a face.  
“You’re too big! I have no room!”  
Derek was getting too tired to argue.  
“Just sit on my legs then.” He grumbled, so Stiles did.  
Dereks eyes were getting heavy but sleep wouldn’t quite come. He always had trouble at night. He felt Stiles shifting and before he opened his eyes to say something he felt Stiles crawl and curl up on his chest. He wasn’t very heavy and the weight of someone else around, even if it was Stiles, was really comforting. The kid rubbed his cheek up against Dereks, scenting him.  
“Do the grrr.” He whispered.  
Derek half opened one eye to glare, but set his arms around the kid and rumbled. It wasn’t long before the sweet scent of sleeping Stiles surrounded him. Derek couldn’t help breathing in the warm smell, even rubbing his chin against the kids head instinctively. With his eyes closed and the smell surrounding him, it almost felt like the grown up stiles was cuddling up to him. He couldn’t help but hope he’d see that spaz’s face again soon. Derek just sighed peacefully and drifted to sleep.

~~~~~~

The sound of the apartment buzzer woke him again. That was twice now. Since when did sleep come so easily to him? Little Stiles was still sleeping peacefully on his chest and Derek nuzzled him a little with his chin to wake him.  
“Your dad’s here.” He said, still not fully awake.  
Stiles’ wolf ears sprang up.  
“Dad?”  
Derek got up and went to let the Sheriff in. The guy looked so tired.  
“Derek. Sorry I’m a bit late. This case were working on is...”  
“Dad!” Stiles yelled bounding up to the door.  
Derek opened the door wider so the Sheriff could see his son. All the colour drained from his face, he looked as if he’d been struck by lightning.  
“Stiles?” He said, his voice cracking a little.  
“Dad!” Stiles yelled again, wrapping himself around the Sheriff’s legs.  
“I missed you!”  
The Sheriff stared at Derek.  
“What happened to him?”  
Derek shrugged. “No idea.”  
The man crouched down to get a better look at the kid.  
“You’re....and you’re...” the Sheriff stumbled, motioning to the kids ears. Stiles just blinked at him.  
“You’re all grey!” He said. The Sheriff let out a surprised chuckle and looked at Derek.  
“It’s him alright.”  
He scooped his son up in his arms and squeezed him tight. Derek led them into the apartment and shut the door.  
“What is he doing?” The Sheriff chuckled. Derek looked over at them, Stiles was rubbing his face in his dad’s neck and across his cheek.  
“He’s scent marking you.” The man looked confused. “It’s a were thing, he’s marking you as pack.” Derek explained.  
“You smell good Dad.” Stiles said, his arms around the Sheriff’s neck. “Almost as good as Derek.”  
The Sheriff shot Derek a look and Derek held his hands out defensively.  
“I have no idea what he’s on about.”  
The man shook his head. “I guess I’ll take him home and get some time off work..” he said to no one in particular.  
“We’ll take him to Deaton tomorrow. He might be able to fix him.” Derek said.  
The Sheriff nodded.  
“Right. Well thanks for keeping him safe.”  
Derek gave the Sheriff a nod as they headed to the door. Stiles waved and Derek fought back the urge to rub his face on the kids head as they left.  
The Sheriff hesitated for a second and turned back to Derek.  
“Derek, before I forget, this case I’m working on...” He rubbed at his forehead. “Would you have a look sometime? It’s got supernatural written all over it.”  
Derek nodded. “Sure.”  
“Okay.” The Sheriff said, seeming a little relived. “Thanks again.”  
“Bye!” Stiles called. Derek waved a little and closed the door. He let out a long sigh. The apartment suddenly felt so empty, even with the lingering smell of sleepy Stiles. He decided to leave the Tv on, just for the background noise, and headed to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever shared something I've written so I hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism and notes are welcome, thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since Stiles showed up at the old Hale house, young and half wolfy. Scott had failed to remember Deaton would be out of town for a week on a conference, even though Derek was sure he’d have told the kid a hundred times. The Sheriff had taken a week off to look after Stiles and that was the last Derek had really heard about it. Scott had joined his pack on their run the other night and caught all the other kids up on what was happening just to remind them to stay alert incase something was going on. Derek had been a little absent that night, trying to figure out what might have happened to Stiles, and what it meant for him and his pack if someone capable of that was hanging around Beacon Hills. He felt bad remembering Issac sulking off after he realised Derek hadn’t been listening to him. He knew the kid was fragile and lonely after what happened with his dad. Now Derek had replaced the Alpha male in his life, literally, and he wasn’t great either. Derek made a note to pay some special attention to Isaac soon.  
Right now he was moodily roaming around his apartment. He hadn’t slept well since Stiles was here, and the place felt more lonely than ever. He decided he had to do something about it so he grabbed his jacket and headed out. He was going to get a cat. 

~~~~~

The shelter made Derek feel on edge. All these animals smelt of fear and sadness and it was a little hard to bear. A couple of cats hissed at him as he walked by and he started to second guess his decision. He knew a dog would fit better with his were-side but he would feel guilty keeping it cooped up in his apartment. Besides he had a tendency to be out a lot and he just couldn’t commit to the energy a dog would need. Cats liked their alone time. They didn’t need as much attention but would be affectionate when they felt like it. Derek could relate. He was peering into a couple cages when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He whipped around to young frightened looking girl.  
“Sorry..I didn’t mean to startle you.”  
Derek felt bad and softened his face. He forgot how homicidal he looked when he was surprised.  
“It’s okay, I was just somewhere else.” The girl nodded, still looking a little scared. “Sorry.” He added. She gave him a small smile.  
“So what were you looking for today?” She asked.  
“A cat I guess.” Derek rubbed the back of his neck. The girl made a face. She must have seen how the cats reacted to him. Maybe this was a bad idea. She looked thoughtful for a moment.  
“We did just get a couple of kittens someone found out near the tracks. Do you want to see?”  
Derek nodded and she led him to the back.  
The kittens were in a playpen and they were adorable. They were so tiny Derek was frightened to pick them up. The girl leaned over and picked one up, cradling it in her arms. Derek held his hand out and the kitten sniffed him. It rubbed its head against his hand and purred lightly. The girl smiled.  
“Kittens are always more trusting.” She said.  
“These guys will go pretty quickly though. Except..” She stopped.  
“What?”  
“Well..” She put the kitten back in the pen and scooped up another. It was black with little white splotches like the rest, but clearly more timid. Then Derek noticed it was missing a back leg. The girl stroked its head but it still seemed frightened.  
“People never want little guys like this.” She looked sad. “They’re just as loving and sweet, but people assume they’re hard work or something even though they’re not.”  
Derek softened.  
“Can I hold it?” He asked, a little nervous. The girl beamed at him and handed over the kitten.  
“This ones a girl.” She said. It was so soft and warm but it was trembling slightly. Derek held it to his chest, it’s missing leg made it fit perfectly against him and he rumbled a little. That worked for Stiles, maybe it would work for the kitten too. Derek shook Stiles out of his head and looked down at the little cats face. It’s eyes had turned sleepy and it was purring so loud for such a little animal. He rubbed its head and smiled.  
“I’ll take her.” The girl looked like she wanted to jump up and down.  
“Great! Awesome! Come to the front desk and we’ll do the paperwork.”

At the front desk Derek brought a little closed in cat bed, a litter tray, biscuits, a tiny red collar, some little fake mice and a weird dangly feather thing on a stick. The girl gave him an open box to carry the cat home in. He put the box with the cat in on his passenger seat and drove home probably the slowest his Camero had ever gone.

The little cat seemed much more playful in his apartment than it did at the shelter. It hid under his couch, ran around the whole apartment in it’s cute lopsided way and Derek found himself lying on his stomach dangling the feather thing for most of the afternoon. He couldn’t think what to name it and spent the day calling it “Cat.” but it was good. The cat’s front paws were white, like she was wearing little socks and it made Derek smile every time he thought about it. When Derek was ready for bed he didn’t need the Tv background noise. He put the little kitten on his chest and rumbled softly. The cat pawed and kneaded his chest until it fell asleep purring. Derek realised he hadn’t worried about Stiles all afternoon which was a good change from the past couple of days. He sighed and fell asleep almost as quickly as he did when Stiles was on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning was Derek sat on the kitchen floor drinking his coffee and playing with Cat, like he had the last two days, when his phone buzzed.

From: Sheriff Stilinski  
8:34- Hi Derek. Are you busy?

Derek’s heart launched up in his throat. Was Stiles okay? He took a breath and tried to be casual.

To: Sheriff Stilinski   
8:34- I don’t have plans. What’s happening?

From: Sheriff Stilinski   
8:35- They need me at the station and I can’t say no but I can’t leave Stiles alone all day. Can you watch him? I can bring him around. Melissa is at work and Scott has exams and I don’t know who else to ask, him having a tail and all.

Derek felt surprised that he wasn’t annoyed.

To: Sheriff Stilinski   
8:36- Okay, I wasn’t planning on leaving the house today anyway.  
That was true at least. He didn’t want to leave Cat alone while he was still getting used to the appartment. The Sheriff’s response was almost immediate. 

From: Sheriff Stilinski   
8:36- Great. I’m on my way. 

Derek downed his coffee and headed for the shower, straighten out a few things along the way. He felt nervous for some reason. He didn’t know which Stilinski he was trying to impress and he didn’t want to know. After his shower he pulled on some black jeans and a big comfy grey jumper. He checked the freezer for chicken nuggets but he was out. He guessed they could order pizza. Kid’s liked pizza right? At least he still had juice. Cat hobbled over and rubbed against his legs, meowing. Maybe she could sense Dereks nerves. He picked her up and gave her a little nuzzle. The apartment buzzer went and Dereks heart rate shot up as he buzzed the Sherrif in. He opened the door up, Cat still in his arms just in case she decided run out.   
“Derek.” The Sheriff said nodding at him, Derek returned the nod.   
“Derek!” Stiles yelled, wrapping himself around Dereks leg. He looked up.  
“You have a kitty!?”   
“Yeah.”  
The Sheriff looked at him like he was an alien. He guessed he did look stupid, being this big intimidating guy holding a tiny kitten that was currently involved in her favourite habit, licking Dereks chin stubble. Stiles stood on his tiptoes trying to get a good look.”  
“What’s her name?”   
Derek shrugged. “Uh..Cat.”  
The Sheriff raised an eyebrow. “Wow.”  
Derek moved aside and let the Stilinksi’s in his apartment. The Sheriff handed Stiles a backpack.   
“Why don’t you get out your toys while I talk to Derek for a moment.”  
Stiles nodded and raced over to the couch, pulling things out of his bag.  
“Thanks for this.” He said, giving Derek a pat on the shoulder. “I know it’s not really your thing...although...” He trailed off motioning to the kitten. “You’ve gotta give that thing a real name.”  
Derek made a face. That seemed so much like something regular stiles would say. It made him kind of sad and Derek wondered for a moment if the Sheriff had been an annoying teenage spaz too. The Sheriff continued through Dereks lack of response.  
“Anyway Derek, I appreciate it. Also, when you have a minute, the case.” The man handed him thick brown envelope.   
“This stays between me and you okay? These copies never left the station.”  
Derek nodded. “Understood.”  
“Okay. Great.” The Sheriff patted Derek’s shoulder again. “Well, I have to run. I’ll be back around 6 or 7. And give that cat a name!” He called as he left. Derek clicked the door shut and tried not to smile. He felt bad for the Sheriff, he was a good guy he guessed he was just always tired and grumpy.   
Derek put Cat down and wander over to Stiles. He felt kind of awkward and shoved his hands in his pockets. Stiles looked up at him with his big whisky eyes, his tail swishing happily across the floor.   
“What should we do?” Derek asked.  
The kid tugged Dereks pant leg in a motion for him to sit down.  
“I’ll show you my toys!”   
Derek made a face but sat down next to Stiles. He waved a couple of plastic zoo animals in Dereks face telling him all their names. Cat hobbled over to them and Stiles held out each plastic toy for her to sniff. She swatted a couple and Stiles giggled. He tried to pat her but she shyed away and Stiles made a grumpy face.   
“You have to let her sniff you first.” Derek said. “Hold out your hand for her.”   
Stiles did and the cat gave him a little sniff, her whiskers ticking his hand. He giggled and Derek told him to keep still. When she was happy with his smell the kitten rubbed her head against his hand and let Stiles pat her.   
“She’s so cute!” He squealed. Derek thought for a moment.  
“Why don’t you give her a name like you did for your toys?” Little Stiles’ eyes lit up.  
“Sparkle!”   
Derek scowled and instantly regretted the decision.  
“No.”   
Stiles fell back on to Derek laughing. Derek couldn’t resist the urge to tickle him and Stiles laughed even more. 

They spent the morning playing like that. Derek watching and listening intently to the stories Stiles made up about the zoo. He held all the toys Stiles passed to him and did his best to make the right animal noises when Stiles asked. He didn’t know what noise a giraffe made and Stiles fell about laughing again when he made a weird half neigh moo sound. Stiles continued trying to name the cat, calling each ridiculous name hoping she’d come to him. He tried Softy, Blue, Derek 2, Whiskers and many others. Derek said no to all of them. 

At lunch time Derek ordered pizzas and they sat on the couch watching The Simpsons again. It was so peaceful with the kitten sitting on his lap and the intermittent sound of Stiles giggling. Derek noticed he was feeding the kitten little pieces of pizza.   
He made a face at Stiles. “You shouldn’t give pizza to cats.”  
Stiles just giggled more.  
“It’s pepperoni, she likes it!”  
Stiles gasped.  
“Pepperoni! That’s her name!”  
Derek grumbled. “No.”  
Stiles was calling out the new name he’d made for the kitten and she purred hopping over to him. It was probably just for more food but Stiles took it as a sign.   
“Pepperoni, pepperoni! She likes it!”  
Derek scowled. “I’m not calling her pepperoni.” But the kitten looked over to him at the sound of her new name and Derek knew it was hopeless to argue.   
Stiles grin widened.   
“She likes it.” He said firmly.  
Derek just groaned again and went back to eating his pizza. 

After lunch Stiles and the kitten were both sleepy. He knew it was useless to try and put Stiles to sleep in his room, and if he was honest, which he was trying not to be, he hadn’t had such a good sleep without the smell of Stiles around even with the kitten. So he lay down on the couch and both Stiles and the kitten curled up on Dereks chest.   
Stiles rubbed his head up in Derek’s neck and Derek couldn’t not nuzzle him back.   
“Do the grrr.” He said. Derek sighed internally but rumbled. He was going to anyway.

~~~~

Derek opened his eyes and checked his phone. 

5:36

They’d been asleep for four and a half hours. Derek shook his head slightly. This kid had some kind of magic sleeping spell shit, he was sure of it. Peppero...no Cat, was still snuggled up against sleeping Stiles, both making cute little sleep sounds. Derek wanted to get up and have some coffee but he also didn’t want to disturb them. He checked his messages and saw a couple from the Sheriff.

From: Sheriff Stilinski   
3:43- Hope everything is good and Stiles is behaving. 

From: Sheriff Stilinski   
4:02- I can get out around 6 so don’t worry about giving him dinner. 

From: Sheriff Stilinski   
5:17- Derek text me back I’m worried.

Derek rubbed his sleepy eyes.

To: Sheriff Stilinski   
5:39- Sorry we were having a nap. Everything is fine here. 

The Tv was still playing softly in the background and Derek was tempted to go back to sleep. He turned slightly so he could watch the screen and absent mindely stroked both Stiles and the cat’s heads. After a little while of rubbing the kids ears he stirred and looked up at Derek.   
“Do we have to get up?” He asked sleepily.  
“Not yet.” Derek whispered. The kid smiled and burried his face into Derek’s neck. Stiles gave him a little tiny kiss on the jaw and snuggled in more. Derek didn’t know what to do. This was Stiles afterall.  
“I missed you lots.” The kid sighed closing his eyes again.   
“I missed you too.” Derek mumbled quietly, because you have to say that back to kids, he told himself. It had nothing to do with how the kid made him smile, or how relaxed and calm he felt around Stiles’ new were scent. He could feel Stiles smile into his neck and listened to his breathing get deeper as he fell back asleep. Derek just sighed heavily and stared at the Tv. The sooner this weird shit was over the better. 

The Sheriff wasn’t too late picking Stiles up but the kid was grumpy anyway.   
“You’re late and I’m hungry.” He told his dad just as Derek opened the door. He hadn’t been hungry when Derek offered him leftover pizza a few minutes ago but he guessed this was the five years olds way of saying “I was worried.” It seemed Stiles had always feared for his dad’s safety. The Sheriff rubbed at his forehead, the bags under his eyes seemed even bigger than this morning and Derek felt bad for him. He forced a smile and bent down to pick Stiles up.  
“Sorry kid, I’ll buy you an ice-cream to make up for it huh?”  
Stiles squeaked happily and rubbed against his dad’s neck.   
“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this ‘were’ stuff.” He chuckled. “Thanks again Derek.”  
Derek just gave him a nod. Seeing how good they were together made his heart ache. He missed his family. He missed just having someone to be close to.  
“Did you have fun today?” The Sheriff asked.  
Stiles nodded. “Yeah!”  
“What did you do?”  
“We played animals, and had pizza and Derek does all the animal noises for me and we played with the kitty and Derek said I could name her!”  
The Sheriff smiled and raised his eyebrow at Derek.  
“Oh yeah? What did you name her?” He said. Derek scowled.  
“Pepperoni.” He said flatly.  
The Sheriff let out a big laugh.   
“I like it.”  
“Me too!” Stiles yapped happily. “Do you Derek?” His big golden brown eyes were so shiny and full of hope.  
“Sure.” Derek said gruffly.   
The Sheriff smiled and gave Derek a pitying look.  
“You could call her Pepper for short, that’s not too bad.” He said helpfully.   
Derek let out a little groan but agreed anyway. He handed the Sheriff Stiles’ back pack and they said their goodbyes.   
“Oh before I forget, we’re going to see Deaton when he gets back tomorrow. Stiles was asking if you’d come with us.” He lowered his voice a little. “I think he’s nervous and it would probably be good for you to know what’s going on.”  
Stiles was squirming in his dad’s arms and blushing a little.  
Derek softened.   
“Yeah okay, I’ll come.”  
Both Stilinskis gave him big grins.  
“Great. 11am on the dot. Scott will already be there.”  
Derek nodded.  
Little Stiles leaned out of the Sheriff’s arms towards Derek, trying to give him a hug.   
Derek awkwardly stepped in and patted the kid on the back.  
“Bye Derek.” He almost whispered, and kissed him softly on the cheek.  
Derek tried to force the heat away from his cheeks and avoided the Sheriff’s eyes.   
“He was always an affectionate kid.” The Sheriff laughed.   
Once the Stilinskis were gone Derek ate his leftover pizza, feeling alone even with his newly named kitten for company. He tried his best not to think about the hole in his chest, hoping spending more time with the pack would fix it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little update until we get to the fun stuff!

Derek showed up early to Deaton’s clinic the next day. He hadn’t slept well and looking over the case Sherrif Stilinski gave him hadn’t helped. He was blinking back images of blood and dead eyed stares when Deaton greeted him.

“Derek, you’re early. Good to see you.”  
“Deaton.” The two men nodded to each other in lieu of shaking hands.  
“Have you been well?”

Derek just grunted making the doctor chuckle slightly. He always appreciated Deatons calm demeanour, he felt like he could be his miserable self without over concern or pushing questions.

“Actually, I did want to speak to you alone concerning how Stiles was found. Do you mind?”  
Derek shook his head.

“Fantastic. I’ll be done shortly if you’d like to head through the back. Scott will show you to the basement, although I’m sure you’ll remember it.”  
Derek made a face at the memory of every time Deaton had pulled a bullet out of him down there.  
Deaton opened the small gate in the counter, breaking the mountain ash barrier, and let Derek through. 

He walked back to the examination room where Scott greeted him with a big grin.  
"Hey! You're early!" Scott was half kneeling on the ground letting a dog with a big plastic cone around it's neck lick his cheek.  
Derek shoved his hands in his pockets. "I didn't have anything else to do." Scott just smiled.  
"I've got a couple things to do still, I'll meet you in the basement when the Sheriff gets here?"  
Derek nodded and walked out the back of the examination room and down the stairs leading to the basement. 

It was always surprisingly well lit for a veterinary clinic basement. The walls were lined with massive bookshelves stuffed with odd looking books you wouldn't find in any library. Derek ran his fingers along the spines, most of the titles in Latin, German, French and some other languages he couldn't identify. Between two bookshelves was a large apothecary cabinet, topped with odd shaped bottles holding all different herbs and liquids. There was a large examination table in the centre of the room and to one corner a tiled space with heavy duty looking chains bolted to it. He'd seen it quite a few times but it always made his stomach twist since Peter had been chained up there. He hadn't seen his uncle in a long time and took a moment to wonder where he was and what he was doing.

It wasn't long until he heard Deaton come down the stairs. He caught Derek looking at the tiled corner and read his mind.  
"I often wonder what that man is up to now." He smiled gently.  
Derek just rolled his eyes and leaned against a bookcase. That could be an unsettling thought. 

Deaton busied himself pulling out what must have been some relevant books and wiped down the examination table. 

"So Stiles. You found him alone out in the woods, is that right?"  
Derek shuffled uncomfortably. "He was at the old house."

"The Hale house you mean?" Deaton asked without turning around. He knew Derek still didn't like to talk about that place, and was apparently doing his best not to be pressuring. 

"Yes." Derek said flatly.  
Deaton hummed a little. "Do you think whatever happened to him happened there?"

"No," Derek said pushing himself up from the bookcase. "He said he was in the woods." Deaton was quiet so he continued. "He came to the house when his dad wasn't home."

Deaton paused for a moment. "How did he find it?"  
Derek made a face. "He followed the scent."  
"The scent of the house?" Deaton seemed puzzled.  
"My scent."  
Deaton turned to look at Derek. "He said that?"  
"Pretty much." Derek shrugged.  
"Interesting."  
Derek felt a little defensive. "What?"  
Deaton just smiled. "This is good news Derek." He checked his watch briefly. "If Stiles subconscious recognised your scent it may mean his memories are still intact somewhere." 

Derek heard the sound of footsteps approaching the basement.  
"We'll find out shortly." Deaton smiled.  
Derek watched as Scott came down the stairs followed by Sheriff Stilinski with little Stiles clinging to his neck. 

Deaton greeted them all and Stiles lit up as soon as he saw Derek.  
"Derek!" He yelped, wiggling out of his dads arms. The Sheriff let him down and he bounced over and wrapped himself around Derek's leg. 

Derek tried to stifle his smile. "Hey kiddo."  
Stiles just grinned up at him so he awkwardly patted the kids head. 

"Thank you for coming." Deaton said, addressing the Sheriff.  
He shrugged. "What else do you do when your kid sprouts a tail?"  
Deaton laughed softly. "I suppose."

The Sheriff looked more ragged and worn out than ever, Derek felt bad for him. It must be bad enough looking after the whole of Beacon Hills without a tiny Stiles wreaking havoc at home. 

Deaton knelt down in front of Stiles who was still clinging tightly to Derek's pant leg.  
"Hi Stiles, my name is Deaton. Do you recognise me?"  
Little Stiles looked scared and shook his head. Deaton smiled gently.  
"That's okay. I'm a bit like a doctor, do you mind if I have a look at you?"  
Stiles shot a frightened look at his dad who just nodded.  
"I won't hurt you I promise."  
Stiles swallowed a little and nodded.  
"Great." Deaton looked up at Derek. "Would you put him on the examination table for me?"

Derek furrowed his eyebrows but Deaton had already turned to put on his gloves and gather some instruments. Scott and the Sheriff were engaged in some kind of conversation so Derek just hoisted the kid up and carried him over to the table. He immediately buried his face in Derek's neck, nuzzling him. He smelt strongly of fear. Derek gave him a quick nuzzle on the head with his chin out of instinct. 

"Do the grrr." Stiles whispered.  
Derek did as he was told.  
"Don't be scared, it'll be fine." He whispered back. 

He set the kid on the table and stepped back. Stiles' little white wolf ears immediately flattened out and Derek felt his heart pang just a bit. He tried to shake the feeling. 

The Sheriff walked closer and stroked Stiles' hair for a moment.  
"You're okay kid."

Deaton gently looked him over, checking his teeth, eyes and looking into his ears. He took his temperature and gave him a lollipop which perked the kid right up.  
"He's perfectly healthy." Deaton said peeling off his gloves. "Maybe more so than ever."

The Sheriff shot him a look. "Well that's great and all but what about him being five? What about his damn tail?!"  
Deaton just raised an eyebrow at the frustrated Sheriff. "I have a theory."  
The Sheriff looked at Deaton expectantly. 

Stiles just swang his little legs and showed Derek his lollypop.  
"It's a red one!"  
Derek gave him a thumbs up and waited to hear Deatons explanation.

"I've read of a similar happening in one of my books," Deaton started. "It seems Stiles may have been introduced to the werewolf gene at this age, however for some reason it stayed dormant. My guess is that something attacked him, quite badly, in fact in a way that should have killed him."  
Everyone in the room fell quiet. Deaton continued.  
"Instead of dying, this dormant were-gene resurfaced, saving his life, but reverting him to the age when it was first introduced."

The Sheriff looked shocked. It was a long moment before anyone spoke.  
"Does that mean he'll be like this forever?" Scott piped up.

Deaton smiled. "Not necessarily, no." He gestured to Stiles' swishing tail. "This 'half shifted' form suggests to me that should he shift fully he'll return to his original state, albeit a werewolf."

"Great." The Sheriff sighed.  
Scott seemed a lot happier though.  
"That's great news!"

"How are we supposed to make him shift?" The Sheriff asked rubbing at his forehead. "I was kind of hoping for some of your hocus pocus herbs or something so I could go back to work."  
Deaton shot him a sarcastic look.  
Derek looked down at the kid happily biting at his lolly pop like the true spaz he was. 

"The full moon." He said.  
Deaton turned to him. "That ought to do it. However we must be careful." Scott looked a little confused but the danger was already apparent to Derek and the Sheriff.

"Stiles may be fine now, but there is something out there. Whatever it was that nearly killed Stiles."

Derek's heart jumped as his brain flicked through the gorey images the Sheriff asked him to look at. Stiles could have been one of them.  
Deaton' expression turned grave. "Something dangerous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the dodgy paragraphs, I wite in Evernote and the format doesn't copy across well.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been decided that Scott would join Derek and his pack on their full moon run since they were taking Stiles. The more people looking out for him the better, especially since he didn't remember Isaac, Boyd or Erica. It was times like this Derek wished Laura would come home, hell even Cora would be a help. He was an Alpha and he had his own pack now, but sometimes Derek still felt so young and inexperienced. 

He'd been pacing nervously all morning, Pepper following him with the occasional concerned meow. Derek was grateful for her, he desperately needed something else to focus on and the Sheriff's disturbing case files, though he should probably be studying them, wouldn't exactly help his nerves right now.  
He ordered Pepper a cat tree online to take his mind off things and considered converting his balcony into a cat run for her. He wasn't turning into a weird cat person was he? He looked down at Pepper purring and rubbing her head happily against his leg. No, she was just exceptionally cute. 

He made his third cup of coffee for the day and went to sit out on the balcony. You couldn't really see anything interesting from there, just some abandoned industrial land leading up to the edge of the woods. The fresh air was nice though. Derek shifted a loose brick from the balcony wall and pulled out an old crumpled pack of cigarettes. He'd quit smoking when he was nineteen but sometimes stress just got the better of him. He lit the cigarette and tried to relax but it was stale and made him gag. Not even his secret vice was helping now. Surely whatever was out there wouldn't attack a whole pack of wolves on a full moon? He smoked half the stale cigarette anyway and checked his messages again. 

From: Sheriff Stilinski   
9:22- Deaton says it's too dangerous for me to come with you tonight, but it's okay I trust you.   
I trust you 

It was already midday and Derek had re-read that message all morning. He let out a long breath. He needed to look over those files. He needed to know what they were up against. 

______________________________________

Derek scanned through pictures of torn body parts trying to come up with some kind of pattern. He read all the reports stating "Animal attack". They hadn't even bothered to do any autopsies. He made a mental note to ask the Sheriff if that was still an option. Whatever this thing was, it was strong. Strong enough to throw a whole damn torso into a tree anyway.   
Derek was lost. Usually Stiles was the one to figure this kind of stuff out. He stopped his brain from going Stiles, Stiles, Stiles like it had been lately for some reason. How could that kid annoy him when he wasn't even around? He thought about Chris Argent. If he still had the bestiary maybe he could help? Or maybe he'd just put another bullet in him. Derek was never sure where they stood with each other. Either way he was a hard man to find.   
Then, just like that, Derek had a plan, the only thing he could think to do. One night soon, when the pack wasn't with him, he would go out and get a look at this thing himself. 

______________________________________

10pm rolled around after a stressful day of fretting and the pack showed up in a group. Derek let them in to wait for Scott and the Sheriff who were bringing Stiles.   
He heard them laughing and chatting outside the door and his nerves settled a little. That is until he opened the door and they all stood frozen. A small wave of panic rolled over him. 

"What?" 

Isaac crinkled his nose. "What's that smell?" 

Erica timidly took a step forward and peeked into the apartment. "Do you..." she shook her head like what she was about to say was stupid. "Do you have a cat in here?" 

Derek's fear was replaced by a little embarrassment.   
"Maybe." 

The three teenagers turned to each other and promptly burst out laughing.   
Derek growled a little but not really in a threatening way. 

The teens all piled in and went about settling themselves on the couch. Isaac smiled fondly at a little toy mouse on the floor. 

"Where is it?" He asked Derek softly. His smile was more endearing as opposed to Boyd and Erica's teasing grins. Derek looked around. 

"Probably hiding from you loud ass youths."

Erica cackled but Isaac looked a little crestfallen.   
"I like cats." He said quietly. 

Derek felt his stomach twist. He patted Isaac on the shoulder affectionately. 

"I'm more referring to those animals." He said, gesturing to Erica and Boyd, apparently practicing how hard they could punch each other. Derek sighed internally and wondered when they'd finally get over themselves and hook up already. 

The apartment buzzer went and Derek pushed the button to let Scott and the Stilinkis in.

"Hey man." Scott said, pushing past Derek with a quick pat on the shoulder to go and greet the other teens busy being obnoxious in the living room. 

"Derek." The Sheriff greeted him in his usual tired way, little Stiles practically buzzing with excitement at his side. 

"Sheriff." 

Stiles wrapped himself around Derek's leg as was apparently their usual greeting now. He looked up at Derek with his big shiny eyes.

"Hello!"   
Derek smiled. 

"I hope he cuts that out when he gets older again." The Sheriff said, a little teasing smile in his voice.   
Derek glared but the Sheriff just laughed. 

"What? Kid goes on about you enough."   
Derek's face was a combination of murderous and embarrassed but the older Stilinski ignored it. He handed Derek a backpack. 

"Whatever happens tonight he's sleeping over here." He announced. "Kid was worse than usual today and I need a good nights sleep for once."   
Derek was about to argue, but taking another look at the Sheriff's tired face, decided against it. 

"It's the full moon." He explained. "These ones still get a bit crazy just before." He gestured to the clearly eavesdropping teenagers. 

The Sheriff shrugged. "Whatever it is, it's your problem now." He grinned. "Let me know how it goes tomorrow." 

Derek let the Sheriff out and turned back to the suspiciously quite pack in the living room. They were all staring at Stiles. Stiles awkwardly fiddled with the hem of Derek's shirt. 

"What? Never seen a kid before?" 

Erica made a face. "Not one with a tail!" 

"Not one that used to be our age." Boyd put in. 

"Why is he half shifted like that?" Isaac asked. 

Derek scrubbed his hand down his face and regretted giving the bite to teenagers as he often did. He was fond of them but shit.   
Stiles just looked around awkwardly. "Where's Pepperoni?" He asked looking up at Derek.   
That gained him a few puzzled looks.

"Pepperoni?" Erica asked 

"Derek's kitty!" Stiles said helpfully.

Derek braced himself and sure enough there was an eruption of laughter. 

"Seriously!" Boyd managed though laughing. 

"Stiles named her." Derek grumbled glaring at the teens. "Get your shit together we're leaving in 15 minutes." 

Derek picked Stiles up and held him on his hip. "We'll go find her okay?" He said to Stiles. Stiles rubbed his head happily in Derek's neck. Thankfully the rest of the pack was too busy changing into their running gear to notice, except Isaac who was already ready. 

"I'll come too." He called. "I think it's a cute name." Stiles grinned. 

"Hi Stiles, I'm Isaac." Stiles patted Isaac's head gently. 

"Nice." He said. "I like you." Isaac beamed a little but Derek felt himself clutch the kid a bit closer. Not too much I hope he found himself thinking. He mentally punched himself in the face. What the hell was wrong with him lately? 

They found Pepper hiding out in the spare room and Derek didn't blame her. She seemed a little nervous around Isaac but he was such a soft gentle presence it didn't take her long to warm up. She let Isaac stroke her head and Stiles shrieked with joy as she chased his tail. Isaac was smiling the most Derek had ever seen, he thought he should invite him over more often. 

"She likes you." Derek said, leaning against the wall. Isaac beamed again. 

"We used to have a cat that lived under the house." He said, rubbing Pepperoni’s ears. "I used to feed him and he let me pet him..." his face fell a little. "Until dad found out..." he trailed off. 

Derek's heart twisted. Looking at this kids gentle face he wished he could dig up Frank Lahey and sink his claws into him himself. Isaac shook his head like he could just shake out the bad memories. "It's fine." He said, more like he was reassuring himself than anything. 

Derek frowned.   
"You don't have to do that." He said softly.  
Isaac just looked at him, eyes almost as wide and child-like as Stiles'. 

"What?" 

"Act like everything's okay." Derek continued. "It's not and you're allowed to feel shit. You can be sad, you can be angry. Even with those animals out there. You're pack and we're here for you." 

Isaac gave him a watery eyed smile. "Thanks Derek." 

Derek gave him a pat on the back and hoisted an oblivious giggling Stiles over his shoulder fireman style. 

"Come on, lets go."   
They headed out to the living room to gather up the rest of the pack. 

"Alright shit heads, lets go." 

"Shit!" Stiles squeaked with laughter. Derek realised he'd said it in front of the kid all night. Maybe he wasn't so great with kids. 

The pack laughed and Scott raised his eyebrows. Derek just shrugged.   
"Hopefully it won't matter after tonight." 

______________________________________

Derek carried Stiles over his shoulder all the way to the preserve pointedly ignoring Erica's "So cute!" comments and nudging Boyd. Little Stiles talked Derek's ear off the whole way, Scott grinning behind them.   
Derek just let the smell of cherry and vanilla and Stiles waft around him, trying hard to get rid of the weird little pang of sadness he felt at the thought that, if everything went as planned tonight, he might not be able to carry the little dork around anymore. Even he had to admit he was getting a soft spot for the kid and maybe it was a good thing this would be over soon. 

When they were a little way into the woods Derek set Stiles down, still busy yapping his head off. Derek knelt down and rubbed one of his little white ears between his thumb and forefinger and he shut right up, just smiling and closing his eyes. 

Scott seemed amazed. "Holy shit I hope that still works when he's older." 

Derek smirked. "Okay," he said addressing the pack. "You guys know what to do. Keep an eye out tonight and don't go off too far ahead. It's not just fun tonight remember." 

Erica groaned so Derek shot her an Alpha look. She shut up but still rolled her eyes. Derek promised himself he'd never turn a teenager again.   
He sensed the anticipation from all four teenagers, even Scott. He rolled his eyes. "Go off and scout ahead, we'll catch up." 

As the pack began to shift and take off behind him he turned back to Stiles. 

"Okay kiddo," he said softly "you've got this." 

Stiles wrinkled his nose and Derek let himself show off a toothy grin. 

"Shut your eyes." He whispered. "Focus on the moon." 

Stiles shut his eyes and Derek let himself shift fully into the form of a big black wolf. He touched his wet nose to Stiles forehead. Just like that he felt, more than saw, the little kid shift into a beautiful white wolf. He was only in awe for a moment before the wolf shot off out of sight. 

He felt a sudden rush of panic and let out a howl. Scott came thundering through the trees behind him and Derek motioned with his head the direction Stiles had run off. The pair took off following the path of broken branches Stiles' wolf was leaving. It was fast, but clearly clumsy. Typical. 

______________________________________

They had to have been running for at least an hour before the trail went dead. By then Isaac Erica and Boyd had burned some energy and caught on to what was going on. They each caught up to Scott and Derek, coming from different directions. 

"Did you see anything?" Scott asked. All three shook their heads. Derek pawed at the ground, pissed off with himself. He should have been more careful. Scott must have sensed his feeling and patted Derek firmly on the back. 

“We'll find him." He sounded so steady and certain. Derek had forgotten what a good leader he could be. 

He tilted his head up and took a long inhale through his nose, searching the air for any trace of cherry or vanilla. The air smelt weird out here. He couldn't pick why. Something was just off, a little rotten maybe? Kind of damp and dark, if darkness even had a smell. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and kept filtering through the scents of the woods around them. Just as he caught a whiff of Stiles, a large white ball of fur came tumbling out of the trees knocking Scott to the ground. 

He felt his pack tense, ready to attack, but the air was suddenly filled with Scott's laughter. Stiles, wolf Siles, was licking Scott's face manically. Scott laughed more shoving him off. 

"Okay, okay! Chill!" 

The white wolf turned, tail swishing happily, and jumped on the rest of the teenagers. Derek took a moment to relax and watched them all wrestle and growl, play fighting. When they took off again they darted in between trees, sneaking up on each other. Even Isaac seemed to enjoy the tackling.  
Derek kept watch, running along side his pack until they got close to where they'd started. He ducked off into the trees and shifted back so he could get dressed in peace. 

He walked back out to the pack, they seemed a little worn out but happy, already shifted back to human for the walk back to the apartment. Stiles' wolf came thundering in last, tongue hanging out of his mouth, wagging his tail. Scott patted his head fondly. 

"You gonna change back man?" He asked. The wolf just tilted his head. 

"It's his first shift." Derek said looking over the wolf. "He probably can't control it. We'll have to wait until the sun comes up to see if it worked."

If wolves could poke their tongues out at people that was definitely what Stiles was doing. 

"So we just walk back with him like this?" Scott asked. 

Derek shrugged. "Benefits of living away from civilisation." 

______________________________________

Back at the apartment Erica and Boyd took it upon themselves to take up the spare bedroom. Scott and Isaac made faces at each other but Derek thought if it resolved their gross sexual tension then thank god. 

Scott and Isaac went head to toe on the couch and Derek threw a big blanket over them. 

"What about Stiles?" Isaac asked, snuggling into the blanket. 

Derek turned to the big yawning wolf behind him. He felt weird. He'd only known Stiles’ wolf side as a kid and he didn't know how to act around him now. 

"Can't he sleep on the floor?" Derek asked to no one specifically. The white wolf head butted his leg. That was a no apparently. 

"With you guys?" Derek tried. Both boys groaned. 

"Were already squished." Scott whined sleepily. "You have a nice big bed just shove him at the end." 

Derek rubbed at his forehead and sighed. He tried to argue but both boys were pretty much asleep already. 

"Fine." He mumbled. He pointed at his room and the wolf trotted in. 

Pepper was already curled up on Derek's bed and didn't seem to flinch when wolf Stiles walked in. He jumped up on the bed and made himself comfy. Derek huffed. That was such a Stiles move. 

He started to pull off his jeans to change into track pants when he thought he saw the wolf raise an eyebrow? Derek paused and glared at him. 

"If you're 17 tomorrow I'm going to murder you." He mumbled. The wolf just lay his head down and closed his eyes.   
Derek got changed and climbed into bed. He listened to the sound of his pack, Scott and Stiles all sleeping peacefully in the same house and felt the most content he had in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break! I got a bit stuck on this chapter for some reason. Hope you enjoy.

Okay kiddo, you’ve got this.

The words swirled, repeating over and over in Stiles’ head.

Okay kiddo,

Who’s voice was that again?

You’ve got this.

Derek?

Stiles’ eyes flung open and he was immediately met with surroundings he didn’t recognise. Totally disoriented, he fell with an ungraceful thunk off the end of the bed. The sound of his fall provoked a small shuffle and loud snore from whoever was sleeping in this strange bed. Standing up he peered quietly over the mattress.  
Derek?! Stiles stifled a yelp. What the hell? His eyes scanned across the bed to a small sleeping cat. Double what the hell? His eyes fell to his bare (kind of grubby?) feet. Suddenly a jolt of panic shot through his body. He patted himself down. Yep. He was totally naked. Okay so this was some weird ass hellish dream for sure. Panicking still he pulled open Derek’s draws and searched for something to cover himself. Dream or not Stiles was not about to wake Derek up in the nude.  
He pulled on some way too baggy track pants and a big black t-shirt. Man, Derek was huge. He should really start working out or something. Actually his muscles ached like he had been? That was weird. And Derek’s shirt... he lifted the collar to his face and took a deep inhale. It smelt really, really good. He turned around again and was met by a murderous glare.

“What are you doing?” A very grumpy Derek asked. 

Stiles dropped the shirt collar and stood deadly still.

“Hello!” Was all he could think to say. 

Derek rolled his eyes. “You’re back to you’re old spazzy self I see.”

Stiles made an indignant face. “Rude.”

Derek let out a dramatic sigh and ran his hand through his sleep tousled hair. He ought to straighten out his eyebrows too, but Stiles thought better of saying that. He sat down hesitantly on the end of Derek’s bed and pet the sleeping cat for courage.

“So..” he started. “Assuming this isn’t some wild anxiety dream, how did I get here?”

Derek sat up fully in bed.  
“You don’t remember?” He asked.

“No, I just like hearing you explain things.” Stiles said sarcastically. He didn’t have to look at Derek to know his expression was homicidal. That was one of Stiles’ favourite Derek looks and he had it memorised.

“Why are you wearing my clothes?” Derek asked, apparently choosing to ignore Stiles’ question.  
Like that was the big issue of the morning. Stiles whipped around to face Derek. 

“Because I woke up naked on the end of your bed?!” He said. 

Derek raised a grumpy eyebrow. “Does that entitle you to my stuff?”

Stiles made a face. “Excuuuse me, I thought you’d be a bit more grateful I’m not just swinging my junk around first thing in the morning.

Derek immediately pulled the blanket up over his face. “Please don’t talk to me about your junk.” He grumbled. 

Stiles felt accomplished. “That’s what I thought.” He stood up and yanked the blanket off Derek’s head. “You wanna explain some shit to me?”

Derek glared. “After breakfast.”

The two boys glared at each other. It was weird being alone with Derek. Especially in his bedroom. Stiles felt a hot pressure building up in his chest. His brain seemed totally devoid of snarky comments for the first time in his life. This big scruffy dude was giving him the patented Derek death brows, but Stiles just felt like smiling? For some reason he could smell warm cinnamon in the air and something kind of smoky. Stiles had a weird urge to find the source of the smell and rub his face on it. 

Thankfully they were interrupted by a knock at the bedroom door.

“I thought I heard arguing, is Stiles 17 again?” It was Scott’s voice. 

Stiles opened the door. “Am I what?”

“Stiles!” Scott wrapped him up in a big hug. “I missed you!” 

Scott let him go as Isaac, Erica and Boyd piled in to hug him and welcome him back apparently?  
“I’ve been gone?” He asked puzzled.

“Not exactly...” Scott started to explain.

The was a growl from the bed. “Wanna have your reunion out of my bedroom?” 

The teenagers all just looked at him, so he launched a pillow at the group.  
“Alright, alright were going!” Scott called ushering everyone out into the hall.  
________________________________________

Derek felt extra grumpy this morning. He didn’t really know why since he’d actually had a good sleep. He’d woken up to Stiles, 17 again, wearing and possibly smelling his clothes which made him feel some kind of way he definitely wasn’t going to think about right now. 

He walked out to the kitchen to find the pack sitting around the table scoffing breakfast. Stiles was looking far too at home making pancakes on the stove, Scott by his side apparently catching him up on what had been going on. 

“...you wouldn’t stop licking my face.” Scott was saying.

“Sounds like me.” Stiles laughed. 

The two turned around when they heard Derek come in to the kitchen. Stiles stared at him for a moment, looking ridiculously small in his clothes.  
“Don’t look so shitty.” He said to Derek. “I made some for you too.”

Derek grumbled but pulled out a chair at the table and sat down. Stiles put a big plate of pancakes in front of him, leaning just a bit too close and smelling like Stiles & Derek, and Derek had to close his eyes for a moment when something in his chest swelled.  
Stiles went back to the stove and Scott continued on at him. 

“You’re looking extra cheerful this morning.” Erica said between mouthfuls. 

Derek just scowled and stuffed his own mouth. These pancakes were way too good and it pissed him off. Damn Stiles.

“Did you not sleep well?” Isaac asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

Scott sat down at the table with his own plate of pancakes.  
“Stiles is a pretty violent sleeper.” He put in. “Elbowed me in the face once.”

Stiles sat down too. “Once!” He said. 

“Have you spoken to your dad?” Derek asked Stiles, mostly just I change the subject. 

“Yeah.” He replied, mouth full of pancake. Gross. “He called Scott earlier, couldn’t get through to you.”

“We’re meeting him at the clinic in a bit, are you gonna come?” Scott added.

Derek nodded. “Yeah. I want to know what’s going on.”

The pack wolfed down their breakfast in relative silence, for them anyway. Derek realised he’d been staring at Stiles when he gave him a weird look.

“What?”  
Derek couldn’t think for a moment. 

“Your dad packed you some spare clothes, just in case you...you know.”

“Grew ten sizes over night?”

“Yeah.”

“You do look pretty stupid in Derek’s big clothes.” Erica laughed clearing out the plates. 

Stiles pouted a little. “I thought I looked cute!”

“You’ve never looked cute a day in your life.” Derek lied. Stiles just gave him one of his big goofy grins that made Derek’s stomach twist in that weirdly good way again.


	8. Chapter 8

Things were a lot less tense at Deaton’s clinic this time around. Stiles sat happily on the basements examination table, although Derek still thought another lollipop to shut him up wouldn’t be a bad idea.  
The pack and Scott were busily chatting away and the Sheriff caught Derek’s eyes with a “Damn kids.” Look. Derek returned it.  
Deaton stepped back and peeled off his gloves after examining Stiles again. 

“Everything looks good.” He said. “Healthy and normal.”

“That’s great.” The Sheriff replied, looking like he was getting ready to leave. Deaton stopped him.

“We still have an issue to address.” 

The older Stilinski sighed. “What?”

Deaton made a thoughtful face. “Whatever is out there may have targeted Stiles for a reason. If that’s the case he must be prepared for the worst. Either way he’ll need some guidance with his new abilities. We all know how a badly things can go for a wolf without a pack.”

Stiles looked at Scott hopefully. Deaton saw this and shook his head. “I don’t think Scott is ready for that much responsibility yet. Besides, as a child Stiles was more in touch with his were side and instinctively followed Derek’s scent for help. That’s grounds for a good connection, and a good connection is important.”

Derek gave Deaton the grumpy eyebrows.  
“I’m sure Scott’s scent was just too mixed up with someone else’s.” He said. 

Scott looked offended, but Stiles grinned.  
“He’s got a point Scott, you can’t stay single for more than five minutes.” 

Scott huffed but Derek noticed he didn’t argue.  
Deaton smiled. “Whatever the case I think Derek is the best option for taking care of Stiles.” 

Derek felt a little nervous buzz but made a stern face. “Are you sure? I already have three teenagers to manage.” 

“All the better. You’re already teaching.”

Stiles looked around. “Do I not get a say?”

Deaton smiled. “Just see how it goes. I recommend a few bonding exercises to fully integrate Stiles into the pack.”

“How do you bond with teenagers?” Derek grumbled.

Erica’s face lit up and she squealed. “I know exactly what to do!”

Derek immediately regretted asking.  
————————————————————  
Derek had a few errands to run during the day, which was handy since he definitely needed to get his mind off tonight.  
As soon as the Sheriff was out of earshot Erica had announced her idea. “We’re going clubbing!”  
He knew it was going to be bad, but he thought like mini-golf bad. Not like babysitting a bunch of drunk teenagers bad. Erica had showed off a bag of orange “wolfsbane”, which wasn’t really wolfsbane but was poisonous to werewolves in very minor way, like humans and alcohol. It tasted so bad you actually needed the sing of alcohol to help it go down. 

Around 6 he fed Pepper and himself, and spent a little time looking over the Sheriff’s case files again. He took a long hot shower and actually spent a little bit of time doing his hair for once. It had gotten pretty long on top so he pushed it all back except for one annoying strand that just wouldn’t stay put. Laura had always said he looked like young Marlon Brando with his hair like that. He usually punched her, but he thought he wouldn’t right now. He missed her a lot. Kind of in an ode to her joke he threw on his white t-shirt with rolled up sleeves and his leather jacket. 

Derek arrived at the club a little later than the agreed upon time, but that was on purpose. He didn’t want to be the first one there, and he definitely didn’t want to be alone with Stiles if he arrived before everyone else. He felt weird about tonight. Maybe it was the strong pull he’d felt towards Stiles since seeing him grown up again. If he was honest, it was there before just not as strong. He’d been doing a good job of not being honest though. 

The teenagers were already in line, chattering away, and Derek joined them. There were a few disgruntled mumbles from people waiting about him pushing in but it wasn’t an issue. It was the only club in that town that wasn’t tight on ID’s, so no one wanted to cause any trouble or draw attention to themselves. 

The pack and Scott were all dressed up for their night out. Derek felt a bit bad that they never really did stuff like this. He focused so much on training, and even he had to admit he pushed them too hard sometimes. He often forgot they were kind of his family now, he should let them bond in a more relaxed “fun” way at least some of the time.

Scott and Boyd had probably put the least effort in, not surprising at all, and Issac looked almost a little too formal and it made Derek smile. Erica was wearing some kind of leather skirt with zips and studs that Derek did not understand, killer thigh high boots and a crop top. She kind of reminded him of Laura when she was younger. Stiles was not wearing a dorky comic themed shirt for once, but a dark green button up with tiny deer heads printed in white. He was wearing tan pants, which were a little too tight in Derek’s opinion, and his hair was a little less fluffy than usual. 

The kids all greeted him warmly, Erica giving him a quick hug which he’d only just started getting used to. Stiles gave a hazy hello and big goofy grin.

“Is he drunk already?” Derek asked in a hushed grumpy tone.  
Scott looked guilty but Erica laughed.

“It’s his first time!” She cackled.

Derek just rolled his eyes and slid into line behind Stiles. The pack continued talking, Boyd making more bets with Issac about who was a better dancer. Derek noticed how close Erica was to Boyd, resting her chin lightly on his shoulder. Finally.  
Stiles interrupted saying he was clearly the best dancer and everyone laughed.

“You dance like a newborn giraffe!” Scott laughed.

Stiles smiled. “Baby giraffes are cute.”

He swayed back slightly and leaned his head back and up to look at Derek’s face.  
“Right?”

Derek rolled his eyes but there was a small smile on his lips. The teenagers all laughed again. Derek felt fireworks in his stomach. No one seemed to notice or care that Stiles was almost leaning on him. Anyway, he couldn’t move if he wanted to, the line was so cramped.  
They continued moving up the line in the same way, talking and laughing. Derek occasionally nudging Stiles when he didn’t move up. He could feel the warmth of his back through his shirt and did his best not to touch him more than necessary.

Isaac looked at Derek. “Are you going to dance?”

Boyd smiled and rolled his eyes. “What do you think?”

“Maybe if some hot, leather clad girl asks him.” Erica giggled. 

They all laughed, but did Stiles edge away from him slightly?

Derek made a grumpy face. “That’s not my type.”  
________________________________________  
They got into the club with out a fuss and most of the group headed straight for the dance floor after Erica fixed up their drinks. Derek declined and decided to sit at the bar with his “fixed” whisky. He deserved it he thought. Scott stayed behind too, choosing to sit with Derek but still sipping his altered drink. They were quiet for a moment, which Derek enjoyed, but of course Scott had to start up his shit.

“So what do you think of this whole thing?” He asked.

“What thing?” Derek said, mostly just to be annoying. 

Scott didn’t falter. “The whole thing. Whatever’s out there, Stiles joining your pack.”

Derek shrugged. “Concerned I guess.”

“About what’s lurking around?”

“Both.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “You could be less of a dick to him. He looks up to you you know.”

Derek grumbled. “Cause he’s so short?”

Scott gave him a rare serious look and Derek huffed. “Fine.”

Scott ordered another two drinks and set off to find Erica. “Don’t sit there like a grump all night!” He called over the music. 

Derek did just that though. A pretty brunette came over and talked to him for a while, well more heavily flirted, but he wasn’t in the mood to even humour her. She eventually got bored and left him to be broody. He kept catching glimpses of the pack dancing, glimpses of Stiles laughing. He watched him dancing for a moment. He was lanky and ungraceful, but something about his genuine joy made up for it. He noticed someone else watching Stiles too.  
A guy maybe just a bit younger than Derek. Derek tried to zero in on his scent, gather some information about him, but the room was way too crowded for that. He didn’t like the look of the guy either. The way he was staring was too predatory, too...lustful. The song ended and Stiles started to head towards the bar where Derek was. Derek quickly looked away, ordered another drink and busied himself mixing it with his own orange stash so Stiles wouldn’t catch him being a creep. He guessed it was kind of his job to watch them, make sure they were safe, but all of them. Not just one.  
Stiles landed at the bar not far off from Derek and ordered a bottle of water. Derek watched Stiles notice him and walk over out the corner of his eye.  
“Derek?” He called.  
Derek turned to face him like he hadn’t known he was there.  
“Yeah?”  
Stiles sat on the stool next to him. He was a little sweaty and Derek was immediately hit with all that sweet cherry and vanilla that fucked him up somehow. Stiles took a long gulp of water and Derek couldn’t take his eyes off the boys smooth neck dotted in places that he had the sudden intense urge to bite? He pushed his nails into his palms just a little to ground himself and promised not to analyse that later. 

 

“You haven’t been sitting here all this time have you?” Stiles asked, still pretty drunk.

“No.” Derek lied. 

“I’ve been looking for you, I thought you’d dance with us!”

Derek actually smiled. “To this music?”

Stiles leaned in closer to hear him over the music. “It’s not that bad! Sometimes they play good stuff here. Stuff you like.”

“How would you know what I like?”

“I know you.” He smiled.

Derek was lost for a second. 

“Stay here two minutes.” Stiles commanded, holding out two fingers. He dipped off into the crowd and Derek laughed to himself. The kid was such a spaz.  
Derek finished his drink and Stiles reappeared a few minutes later with a huge grin on his face. 

“Come with me.” He called. 

Derek gave him a raised eyebrow.  
“Where?” 

“Just come!” He held out his hand for Derek to take, but Derek just sat there puzzled. Stiles rolled his eyes and lunged forward to grab him.  
Derek let out a surprised laugh and let Stiles lead him through the crowd. His hand was so soft and warm compared to Derek’s. It was a little smaller than his and fit perfectly in his own. He couldn’t help smiling at the back of the kid’s head. It was so weird. He was in a club, a club like this, in the actual crowd, Stiles was holding his hand and he was smiling? When they’d apparently found a good spot, Stiles let him go and turned to him, still grinning. 

“What’s going on?” He shouted over the music and all the voices around them.

“I picked a song for you!” Stiles yelled back. “We’re gonna dance!”

Derek shook his head, but he was still smiling. 

“I bet you 50 bucks it sucks!” Derek called. He felt a little dizzy in a good way. Everything had a soft edge to it and he almost felt kind of happy.

Stiles just smiled, apparently waiting for the current song to end. When the next song picked up Derek recognised it. It was Hand in Glove by the Smiths, his favourite band.

Derek must have looked a little surprised and Stiles’ smile turned into a smirk. 

“Was I right?” He called, leaning a little closer. 

Derek rolled his eyes but nodded. Stiles started his goofy dancing, grabbed Derek’s forearms, and started singing. He had such an air of carelessness about him that Derek admired. It sucked him in and before he knew it he was swaying and singing too. He hadn’t been “drunk” in a long time and it seemed it was getting to him a little.  
Stiles was still holding his arms, his warm hands, his terrible dancing, his big grin, his big golden brown eyes. It was too cute. Those big bambi eyes stared right into Derek’s. His hands slid up Derek’s arms as he moved in just a little closer. Derek couldn’t stop staring at his soft lips as he sung “everything depends upon how near you stand to me.” His mouth turned to a little side smirk and Derek realised. He wanted to kiss him. His heart thundered in his chest. He wanted him closer, he wanted him in his arms, his mouth. He always had.  
His first instinct was to run. Maybe he would have if he was sober. This was a terrible, terrible, thing he’d been hiding from himself. This could never happen. But Stiles was still smiling and singing like it was only for him.  
Out of nowhere Scott and Issac crashed into his sides and Erica flung her arms around Stiles’ neck with Boyd not far behind. Derek felt embarrassed for a second but the pack continued jumping and dancing, crashing into each other. It was super idiotic and kind of fun.  
Despite being a guilty creep and wanting to stay put where Stiles occasionally bumped into him, with everyone else doing the same it was too much. He excused himself and headed out to the back of the club. 

 

Outside it was nice and cool. Although there were smokers and couples practically dry humping out here it was much less crowded and Derek felt a bit better. He lent back against the wall of the club, feeling the vibrations of the music through the brick, and took some private deep breaths. He managed to bum a cigarette off someone, something he definitely needed after his horrible realisation. His mind was still a little too fuzzy to process the whole situation, but he knew it wasn’t good. First of all he hadn’t even thought about liking anyone since his traumatic relationships as a teenager. He didn’t even want to think about the rest of it. The cigarette was doing a really good job of clearing his mind, right up until Stiles half tripped out the back door. 

He wandered over and leaned up against the bricks next to Derek.

“You smoke?” He asked.

Derek flicked the cigarette butt away. “No.”

Stiles laughed and pulled two cigarettes out of his shirt pocket.

He handed one to Derek and shrugged. “S’not like it’ll kill you.” 

He lit his own and handed Derek the lighter. Their hands brushed lightly and it sent sparks up Dereks arm.  
He lit his smoke but glared at Stiles over the flame.

“Just this one time okay?” He told him. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’m nearly 18 man.”  
Derek dragged his hand down his face. “I’m a terrible influence.” 

“You think we wouldn’t be doing the same thing if you weren’t around? Erica is here nearly every Thursday night.”

“I thought she had baseball practice?”

Stiles let out a loud laugh. “You fell for that?”

Derek growled a little. He was pissed off, but really that was the least of his worries.  
He leaned his head back against the cool wall and closed his eyes for a moment. 

“So... you okay?” Stiles asked after a little while.

Derek opened his eyes and rolled his head to the side to look at him. 

“Yeah?”

“You just took off is all.”

Stiles looked concerned. He had a cute wrinkle between his eyebrows and his lips were twisted a little. Derek instantly regretted look at him. His skin looked so soft and smooth, Derek wanted to touch it. He wanted to run his hands through his dorky hair and know what his mouth tasted like. Derek hated himself and turned back to stare at the wall in-front of them.  
He took a long last draw on his cigarette and flicked it away. 

“Just too many people, you know?”

Stiles stomped out his own smoke and lay back against the wall again.

“I guess so.”

Derek didn’t notice the creepy guy from earlier until he started approaching them. Being inhibited really fucked up your awareness and Derek remembered why he rarely did this anymore. He tensed up a little and tried to prepare for whatever this guy wanted.  
He stopped right infront of Stiles. “Want to get away from grampa here and come hang with me?” He shot Derek a glare. 

Stiles blinked at him. “Sorry?”

“Just think you’d have more fun with someone who has more stamina you know?” He winked and Derek felt his fangs try to come through.  
Stiles seemed totally confused and didn’t say anything.

The guy put his hand above Stiles’ head and leaned over him. “Come play with me for a while.” He smiled. 

Derek pushed himself off the wall. “Leave him the fuck alone.”

“Why don’t you let him decide?” The guy spat back. 

“You wanna come with me don’t you baby?” He said turning back to Stiles. He reached out and stroked his arm. Derek nearly lunged at the guy but managed to stop himself. He didn’t want to step on Stiles’ toes, but mostly he thought if he hit this guy he wouldn’t be able to stop.

Stiles jerked away. “What? No?!” 

The guy stepped back, but only a little. “What, you not into guys or only into old ones?” 

Stiles shoved him in the chest. “Well I’m not into creeps!” 

The guy stepped in again like he was about to grab Stiles or hit him or something. Derek didn’t have a second to think and flung his arm out against the guys chest, barring him from moving any closer.

“Back the fuck off.” He nearly growled. 

The guy backed up and held his hands out defensively, but gave him a slimy smile. 

“Okay. But he’ll come around. Won’t you sweetheart?” 

Stiles looked pretty pissed off. “Fuck you.”

The guy gave him a big gross smile and walked off. Stiles let out a long breath and leaned back against the wall. 

“That was....aggressive.” 

“Yeah.” Derek huffed. He realised he’d been digging his claws into his palms and let them go. He tried to subtly wipe the blood off on his jeans but it didn’t go unnoticed.

“Oh shit. You okay?” Stiles leant forward and grabbed Derek’s wrist. He tried to look at his palms but Derek pulled away.

“It’s fine. Just claws. It’ll be gone in a bit.”

Stiles just looked at him.

“He was irritating.”  
Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed Derek’s wrist again. He lifted the corner of his shirt and dabbed at Derek’s palm. This time Derek was too distracted by the smooth skin of Stiles’ hipbone to pull away.  
The cuts in his palms weren’t healing very fast due to the orange wolfsbane, but the bleeding had almost stopped. 

“You’re not that old you know.” Stiles said, still dabbing at Derek’s hands.

Derek literally snorted. “Jesus. Yeah, thanks kiddo.” He pulled his hands back and wiped the last of the blood on his jeans, laughing to himself. 

Stiles was uncharacteristically quiet so Derek looked back up at him.

“What?”

“You called me kiddo?”

Derek did his best not to blush.  
“Sorry. When you were...”

“Oh yeah.” Stiles interrupted. “I kind of almost remember? But I don’t. It’s weird.”

“Sorry. I won’t again...just a bit drunk.”

“I dunno, I think it’s kind of cute.”

Stiles gave him a big grin. He looked so dopey and soft. Derek kept thinking about his hipbones and how much he wanted to bite them. He seemed to be getting a little closer and Derek’s senses were overwhelmed by vanilla and cherry. Shit. He had to get the hell away from him before he just lost it.

He forced out a super awkward laugh and shoved Stiles lightly in the chest. “Get out of here and go have fun.”

“I am having fun.” 

Derek couldn’t stop himself from smiling, but he really had to get away from Stiles right now. He was too drunk and Stiles was too close and he didn’t trust himself. He’d been too open tonight already. Derek shoved him lightly again.

“I’m serious.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes and started to back away. “Fine.”

Then Derek had an almost sober realisation.

“Wait.”

Stiles stopped. “What?”

Derek shrugged off his jacket and tossed it at Stiles.

“Your shirts covered in blood.”

Stiles smiled and pulled on the jacket. “Good call.” 

He backed away again still looking at Derek. “You owe me 50 bucks though!” He called, and disappeared back inside.  
Derek watched him walk away in his too big jacket and tried to stop his guts from twisting up. That wasn’t a possessive move, he told himself, just common sense.  
He banged the back of his head against the wall and ran his fingers through his hair. Fuck. He needed to take a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long break! I’ve been doing work experience stuff for college and have had no energy to write. 
> 
> Also sorry for errors or inconsistencies, I usually hate everything I write and re-read it a dozen times and never progress along so I’ve been practicing not doing that and just letting it go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little cuter then a lot more angsty

Derek and the teenagers managed to stumble back to his apartment a little before 3am.  
He hadn’t realised their collective intention to crash at his right up until they all piled into his house and Scott and Isaac went hunting for blankets. 

“When did you brats get this bravery to invade my space?” He asked. 

“When we realised you’re not actually that scary.” Scott said slyly, walking past him to set up some pillows on the couch. 

Stiles was in the kitchen downing a huge glass of water. “I’m not agreeing with that!” He called out, wiping his mouth. 

Derek just groaned and rolled his eyes. Trying to be a good alpha sucked. He still still be good and have boundaries right? He’d have to figure that shit out but maybe when his head wasn’t pounding so much. 

He noticed Erica and Boyd had already snuck off to the spare room again and made a mental note to hose it down with bleach tomorrow. 

“Whatever I’m going to bed.” Derek said, heading towards his room. 

“Where’s Stiles going to sleep?” Scott asked after him.

Derek turned back and shrugged. “Put him in the bathtub. I don’t care.”

Stiles laughed “Yeah good joke.” 

“I’m not...”

But before Derek could even finish his sentence Stiles had pushed past him and into his bedroom.

Derek shot a murderous look at Scott who just laughed. 

“He gets really sassy when he’s drunk.”

Stiles was such a little shit. Derek had always been possessive about his space. He was so pissy he thought his “realisation” about Stiles must have been a mistake. Derek thought about storming after him and yelling but then Stiles would just yell back or get upset. He pictured Stiles’ upset face and had his realisation all over again. God fucking damn. He was way too mixed up about feelings, especially for right now. His headache pulsed in agreement. 

Pissy as hell, he yanked a pillow and one of the many blankets off the boys on the couch and stomped off to the bathroom to sulk about the situation.  
Pepper was already hiding out in there and Derek was so grateful to see her. He gave her a little scratch on the head and she purred, rubbing against his leg. He switched off the light and got unsurprisingly uncomfortable in the tub. It was a decent size bath but he still barely fit into it. At least it made no difference to Pepper who fell asleep on his chest as usual in no time. Derek’s head was still spinning and he felt like shit. Thankfully with the subconscious feeling that he was surrounded by pack and the weight of peaceful kitten on his chest, sleep didn’t take long.  
———————————————————————  
Derek awoke roughly to a blinding light and the sound of water running. His claws shot out and he grabbed the edges of the bathtub like he was about to spring up and attack whatever woke him.

“Fuck!” It was Stiles, who fell against the towel rack when he noticed Derek.

Pepper’s head shot up at the sound and Derek pulled his claws in and patted her gently to settle her down. 

“You surprised me.” Stiles blurted out. 

Derek’s vision was a little blurry but it looked like Stiles was shirtless. “I surprised you?!” He grunted rubbing his eyes. 

“Uh...yes?” Stiles went back to washing his hands. He was shirtless. Only wearing in his too tight pants and one sock. Derek tried not to be less pissed off just because the smooth curve of Stiles’ back and his beautiful bare shoulders made his stomach flip.  
He mustered up his best murder face and glared at Stiles instead.  
“Are you done?”

Stiles ignored the glare and rinsed out his mouth.  
“Almost. Why are you sleeping in here?”

Derek glared again but it did nothing. He guessed it was hard to look scary when you were snuggled up in a bathtub with a kitten.  
The boys just stared at each other for a moment until Stiles one brain cell clicked in.

“Because I’m in your bed? Seriously?”

“Seriously what?” Derek grumbled

“Don’t be such a baby.” Stiles said leaning down to pet Pepper. “Scott and Issac are sharing.”

“So?” Derek huffed. He kind of knew he was being immature so he let the baby comment slide.

“So you’d rather suffer in a bath tub than sleep next to another guy? I’m not going to try spoon you in your sleep you know.” He said, way too sassy for however early in the morning it was.

Derek didn’t, or couldn’t, say anything and after a moment Stiles’ face fell a little and his over confidence died out. 

“Oh. Is it because it’s me?” He asked. “I thought we were starting to be friends? Oh man, you only danced with me because you were drunk and...”  
He was doing his awkward babbling thing and Derek felt his stomach twist in a horrible way. 

“I..” He started, but Stiles interrupted him.

“No, no, I get it, it’s cool. I’m an idiot, sorry. I’ll go ask Isaac or Scott to switch. Don’t put yourself out just because I’m annoying. I know how I can be.” 

He choked out a forced laugh at the end and the sound was definitely in the top five worst things Derek had ever heard.  
His entire chest felt like it was collapsing but he kept a stony face as he pushed himself up and out of the tub and set Pepper on the floor.

“You’re the damn baby, go back to bed.”  
Derek decided that was as nice as he could let himself be right now since Stiles was shirtless and everything. 

Stiles still stood there awkwardly. “Are you gonna sleep there too ‘cause I can take the tub or...”

Derek dragged his hands down his face. “Only if you shut the hell up.” He interrupted. 

Stiles immediately shut his mouth but smiled a little. Derek gave him the grumpy eyebrows and shoved past him down the hallway to his room. 

 

Stiles hung in the doorway for a moment while Derek fixed up the bed. He was about to close the door when Derek stopped him.  
“Leave it open.”

Stiles looked puzzled.

“For Pepper.” He clarified, but Stiles looked more confused. Derek went red when he realised Stiles wouldn’t know what he was talking about. Thankfully it was dark.

“The cat.” He said, climbing into bed and hoping that would be the end of it. Of course it wasn’t. Derek shuffled over as close to the edge of the bed as possible without actually mounting the wall as Stiles got in. 

“That’s her name?” He asked. Even in the dark Derek could make out his big grin. 

“You named her.” He grumbled.

“When I was a kid?” 

“Yeah.”

“And I chose Pepper?” 

Derek prepared for the worst. “Pepperoni, actually.” 

Stiles laughed. “Oh man, that’s great. You’re such a softie.”

“Fuck off.” Derek grumbled.

Stiles still laughed as he shuffled around and got comfortable. “Guess I was a pretty cute kid huh?”

“I thought I told you to shut the hell up.”

“You started talking to me.” Derek could hear the smile in Stiles’ voice. 

“Now I’m telling you to shut it.” He grumbled, turning over. 

“Fiiine.”

There was a brief silence.

“Goodnight Derek.”

“Oh my god.”

Stiles giggled like the total shit he was.  
Finally there was real silence and Derek tried to block out all thoughts from his mind but wasn’t doing a great job. 

Trying to sleep next to “original” Stiles was not as comforting as when he was a wolf or an innocent kid. There was still that sweet scent that made him feel good but it was very different now. Now he was attracted to him, and the thought of lying next to him, so much skin uncovered, was distracting in the least. Derek felt tense, he wanted to touch him so badly but at the same time was grateful his bed was big enough that he wouldn’t accidentally and feel like a creep.  
He was still thinking everything over when he realised Stiles had been making little sleep noises for a while now, if Derek didn’t get back to sleep soon it would be light out. He was too tired for all this and pushed his face into the pillow in frustration but that just smelt even more like Stiles. He pushed it aside and tried to get comfortable but it wasn’t happening.  
He moved into his back to stare at the ceiling when Stiles rolled back a little and hit him on the shoulder.  
“Derek. Stop.” His voice was so small and sleepy. 

“Sorry.” 

Stiles pulled his hand away and snuggled back down. “Is it me? Want me to go?” He asked, still mostly asleep. Derek doubted he’d actually get up. 

“No, I just don’t sleep well.” He mumbled. It was half true. 

“Mmmm” Stiles rolled over to face him, but his eyes were still closed. 

“Gimme your hand.” He yawned, stretching his own out.

“Stiles, no, it’s...”

Stiles whacked him again. “Shhh, hand.” He grumbled, still not opening his eyes. 

Derek swallowed hard and tried to keep his lame heartbeat steady. He’d had a lot of practice and he did it pretty well. He stretched his arm out across the bed near Stiles’s. Stiles fumbled around sleepily for a second until he found it and began tracing light circles and swirls on Derek’s palm and up his forearm with his finger. At first it sent electricity up his arm and across his whole body. 

“Stiles...” he started to whisper.

“Shhh. Tryna’ sleep.” He grumbled. “Close your eyes. Focus on the pattern. Shut up.”

Derek did as he was told. After he cooled his brain down from gushing dumb stiles! thoughts like a teenage girl with a desperate crush, it actually relaxed him. He hadn’t been touched or treated so gently like this in such a long time. Being rough and intimidating had its benefits, or use to, but it was lonely too. He felt guilty for half waking Stiles for a moment, but then he focused only on the light patterns and every other thought left him alone. Finally he slept.  
————————————————————————  
Derek awoke to the strong smell of cat biscuits. Pepper was happily licking his cheek stubble and, although he adored her, her breath was super gross. He pulled the blanket up over his head but she meowed in protest. He guessed it was time to get up. As soon as he sat up his head throbbed violently. He groaned, stretching out as flash memories of the night before danced around his brain. The club, how he drank much more orange wolfsbane than he intended, dancing. Oh god he danced. His empty stomach growled like audible embarrassment. His whole body flushed when his hands remembered holding Stiles’. Oh fuck, Stiles. He saw flashes of his hazy, dark gold eyes, looking up at him. His cheeky smirks. His hipbones. Fuck. It came back to him in patches, how Stiles had sung one of his favourite songs, he’d even requested it, for him. He felt his heart swell and implode. He dragged his hands down his tired face. He was in so much trouble. He remembered being in the bathtub, how he ended up back in his bed and...he scanned his room. Where was stiles?  
Derek tried to find any trace of sound throughout his apartment. His senses seemed diminished but also too much somehow. It was suspiciously quiet though, even by human hearing standards. He felt a small wave of panic flow through him. The pack had stayed here last night, surely he wasn’t the first one awake? 

He wandered out into the hall, still fully clothed from the night before, Pepper faithfully following behind. There, in the kitchen, was Stiles.  
He was casually making a coffee, wearing his pants from the previous night, but one of Derek’s big T-shirts. He must have heard Derek come out and turned to him.

“Hey.” He smiled. “Coffee?”

Derek just managed a grunt. Stiles must have got that though because he pulled out a second mug.  
Derek sat himself at the kitchen table and stared at the younger boy for a while. Stiles looked amused, and placed a mug of coffee in front of him.

“Sorry about the shirt again.” He said tugging at it. “Though it is your fault mines covered in blood.” He sat down opposite Derek with his own mug.  
“At least I’m pretty sure.” He laughed. 

Derek just sipped at his coffee. Damn. Why was everything Stiles made so good? It was just coffee. He looked around the empty apartment and before he could even open his mouth Stiles answered his question.

“Everyone else is getting breakfast at the diner. I said I’d wait and we’d meet them there.”

Derek nodded. Each sip of magic coffee was bringing him back to his normal self. He guessed the stuff worked for every kind of hangover. The downside though was his clearer mind piecing events together. He felt his chest tighten as he wondered how much Stiles remembered. If in his relaxed state he’d given himself away. He couldn’t risk that happening.  
Stiles stood up and washed his mug out in the sink. 

“Wanna get going?”

Derek didn’t really want to but his stomach grumbled at the thought of greasy breakfast food. 

“I need a shower.”

Stiles made a face. “Nope, no one else got to shower!”

“No one else is allowed to use my shower.”

Stiles grabbed Derek’s shoes from by the front door anyway. “Come on, solidarity man. Plus they’re waiting for us.”  
———————————————————————  
The ride over in Stiles jeep was pretty quiet. Mostly because Derek kept falling asleep behind his sunglasses. His hair was almost as fluffy and messed up as Stiles’ and he felt pretty gross.  
The pack and Scott were absolutely not waiting for them. They were already stuffing their faces in a back booth, looking a lot fresher than they had the right to.

“Good morning!” Erica sung, way too chipper.

Stiles slid into the booth next to Scott and Issac and Derek slumped down opposite next to Erica and Boyd.

Stiles punched Scott on the arm. “I thought you were waiting!?”

“We did!”

Issac looked a little guilty over his coffee. “Only for five minutes.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and waved for a waitress. He ordered a the big all day breakfast and Derek did the same.  
The teenagers all caught up about what happened last night and Derek snuck off to the bathroom.  
When he came back his food was already on the table and the pack all seemed very interested in what Stiles was talking about through his hash brown. 

“Was he cute at least?!” Erica asked cheekily as she slid closer to Boyd to let Derek sit back down. 

Derek pretended he wasn’t interested and got stuck into his food.

Stiles made a face. “Nooo. Plus he was blond, not exactly my type. Sorry.” He said looking to Erica and Issac.

“Guess you’ll always be into redheads.” Scott laughed. 

Stiles hit him. “No! I’m branching out.”

“What is your type then?” Erica asked.

Stiles looked thoughtful, sipping on his milkshake. Derek was grateful he was still wearing his sunglasses because he realised he’d been staring at the boys mouth way too long. 

“If I was going to date a guy...” he started. Derek cursed himself for the amount of anticipation he felt.

“I guess I’d go for kinda tall and big, dark hair and eyes, you know.” He shrugged and stuffed more food in his mouth. 

Erica gave him a sly look. “Like Derek?” She said mischievously.

Derek’s eyes widened and he was great full for the glasses again. Stiles coughed out some of his eggs. He was so attractive. 

“No!” He half laughed. 

“Someone a bit more available emotionally and physically, Erica, be realistic.” Derek couldn’t help raise an eyebrow. Stiles looked over at him for a second. “No offence.” Derek just grunted and stabbed at his tomato’s. 

“Like Derek cares.” Erica added. “I bet all he has to do is tell a person they’re dating him now and that’s it. A bit like me.” She grinned and flipped her hair back over her shoulder. The teenagers groaned and Boyd rolled his eyes.

Scott changed the focus. “What about you Issac? Find anyone cute last night?”

Isaac blushed deeply. “Uh I don’t know. I haven’t really been thinking about that lately.”

“Smart.” Derek grunted. 

Scott ignored him and pushed a little further. “Why not?”

Isaac looked deeply uncomfortable. “Uhh... just..”

Erica’s eyes widened. “Oh my god are you a virgin!?” She half whispered. 

Stiles pointed at her with his fork. “There’s nothing wrong with that!!” He said defensively. 

“Oh my god.” Erica giggled. 

Derek felt bad for Isaac, Erica could be such a dick.

“Don’t act so cool, we all know you only lost it two weeks ago.” He said flatly. 

Isaac smiled softly and the rest of the teens laughed. Boyd laughed a little too hard and Erica gave him a death stare. He shut up pretty quickly.

“Anyway, I really don’t want to hear about your gross sex lives.”

“Well too bad because now I’m on a mission.” Erica’s anger had died down pretty quickly and Derek had to give her credit, she could take it as good as she gave it. The boys groaned. 

“I’m finding someone for you two.” she said pointing to Stiles and Issac.

Stiles groaned but Issac was quiet. 

“I’m going to need to know what you’re looking for and what you don’t like and it’s going to be so much fun!” She clapped happily. 

Derek pushed his empty plate away, tossed his credit card on the table and stood up. “Well, this is too much for me. I’ll be outside.”

“You’re going to have to learn to love it!” Erica called. “I’m not going anywhere!”

Derek grunted and headed to the bench out the front of the diner. He felt better after eating but definitely needed some fresh air.  
————————————————————————  
He was quietly reading the newspaper for a few minutes, looking out for anything about “animal attacks”, when Isaac walked out and sat next to him.  
Derek put the paper down.

“You okay?”

Issac nodded. “Yeah.”

“Erica can be a bit much.”

Isaac smiled a little. “It’s okay. It’s not that, just...” he trailed off. Derek took off his glasses to look at him properly. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” Isaac said, staring down at his fingers. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Isaac fidgeted uncomfortably. “No I want to. It’s just... I wouldn’t mind her finding me someone but..”

“What?”

“I just..” he closed his eyes “I don’t like girls.” He blurted.

“Oh.” Isaac looked like Derek was going to punch him, so Derek gave him a soft smile. “That’s cool.” He said. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. No big deal.” Derek slid his sunglasses back on. 

“My dad...” Isaac started “I think he guessed it and, you know...”

Derek put his hand on Isaacs shoulder comfortingly. “He’s gone Isaac. We’re your family now, and we’d never hurt you. Not for anything. Okay?”

Isaac looked like he might cry, but he nodded. Derek put his arm around his shoulders. Some people liked to be comforted through touch and he guessed Isaac was one of them. 

“Want me to call Erica off?” He asked. “Or you could tell her if you want? None of the others will treat you any different.”

Isaac sniffed a little. “I’ll think about it.”

The pack came wandering out the door and stood beside them. 

“What’s going on here?” Erica asked.

“We’re talking obviously. Do I need your permission?” Derek said snarky.

“Noo.” She rolled her eyes. “Ready to go? Boyd’s dropping us home. Except Stiles because he had to drive.”

“What? My baby goes everywhere with me.”

Erica rolled her eyes again. “Well you take Derek then. You live closest.” 

———————————————————-——  
Stiles seemed a little off on the drive back to Derek’s, way too quiet for him. He kept tapping on the steering wheel with his fingers like something was bothering him.

“Will you cut that out?” Derek grunted “My head still hurts.”

“Sorreey.” Stiles snipped at him. 

They were quiet for a moment.

“So you’re friends with Isaac I guess?” Stiles said finally. 

“Well he’s part of my pack.”

Stiles made a face. “So am I.”

“So?”

“So? I don’t know. I’ve known you way longer and you’ve only just stopped threatening me.”

“I haven’t stopped.” Derek said, but Stiles clearly wasn’t in the mood for their usual back and forth bickering.  
Derek changed tactics “I don’t know why you’re upset.”

“I’m not upset.” Stiles said sternly. 

“Then what? You don’t like him?”

“I like him fine. It’s just weird.”

“How?”

“I don’t know.” Stiles sighed, gripping the steering wheel tightly. “You’ve only known him a few months and he’s like your best friend? It took me ages to get you to like me.”

Derek felt a little concerned about where this conversation was going. Stiles seemed almost hurt but he couldn’t risk letting him get any closer.

“What, you think I invite him over for pizza and video games?”

“I don’t know.”

“You’re being stupid. Why are you so obsessed with being my friend?”

Stiles looked pained. “God, why are you such a dick?”

He could almost feel Stiles pull away from him and it hurt. It was for the best though. Derek knew he’d let him get too comfortable last night, especially if he could talk to him about intimate stuff like this. Derek didn’t trust himself around Stiles at all. He was afraid if Stiles showed too much care, or even gave him the tiniest opportunity, Derek would take it and ruin him forever. Deep in his core he knew what feelings like this cost. If people got too close to Derek they died or something equally horrible happened. This was the strongest he’d ever felt, strong enough to break through his barrier of denial, who knows what destruction it would cause. He couldn’t do that to Stiles.  
They pulled up in the car park of Derek’s apartment and Derek turned in his seat to face Stiles.

“You know, we might have to work together with all the shit this town throws out but I don’t care about you or anyone Stiles, don’t forget that.”

 

Stiles breath shook just the tiniest bit as his lips turned down and his big bambi eyes glistened. Derek couldn’t bare to look at him.  
He slammed the door of the Jeep and walked towards his building without looking back. Inside the lobby he heard the Jeep skid off. Derek rammed his head against the wall and punched it. He owned the whole place anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

With the teenagers at school, a few days of solitude had done Derek some good. He stuck the Sheriff’s case pictures around his kitchen/living room area to remind him what was important, what he needed to focus on. He made a promise to himself to leave Beacon Hills after all this was over. Hopefully Scott would be strong enough to take over the pack then. He reminded himself he only really had one pack, his family, and he couldn’t stay here waiting to avenge them forever.   
It was early afternoon when Scott text him.

From: Scott  
2:32- can I come over after school? need to talk to u

To: Scott  
2:33- what about?

From: Scott  
2:35- important 

————————————————————

Just before 4pm Scott buzzed the apartment and Derek let him up.  
He looked very serious. 

“Hey, sorry, been trying to get out early all day.”  
He tossed his backpack on the floor, stopping to raise an eyebrow at Derek’s bleak choice of decoration.

Derek ignored this and offered him a seat.   
“What’s wrong?”

“One of the teachers,” Scott started, “he didn’t come in today, I heard all these rumours of an animal attack.”

Derek felt his stomach twist. “Are you sure?”

Scott nodded. “Apparently one of the girls at school was jogging by the woods and found...body parts. Stiles asked his dad but he wouldn’t say anything. That always means it’s true.”

“Fuck.” Derek ran a hand through his hair. He felt instantly guilty. He’d been meaning to do a search out in the woods but he was so caught up thinking about all his shit with Stiles he hadn’t gone. Now someone else had died.

“I have to go out there tonight.” He said 

“I’ll come with you.” Scott replied, standing up. 

“No, you’ve seen how dangerous it could be.”

“So why not have more than one werewolf?”

Derek thought for a moment. “The others don’t know about this yet do they?”

Scott looked guilty. 

“You’ve all already planned this haven’t you?”

“We just want to help.”

Derek groaned. “Don’t bring Stiles okay? He might already be a target.” 

Scott looked confused. “He really hasn’t text you about this yet?”

“What? No, I haven’t given him my number.”

“I gave it to him the night we went out. He hasn’t annoyed you with a billion messages?”

“No.” Derek felt guilty. He obviously hadn’t bitched to anyone about what a jerk he’d been to him.

“He has been kind of weird the last few days. I think he’s going through some stuff.”

“Yeah maybe.” Derek’s stomach wouldn’t keep still. He wanted to apologise to Stiles, to tell him why he’d been so mean, why he couldn’t be around him. It was all he could think about for the past couple of days. When he pictured Stiles’ hurt face he’d crack and want tell him everything, but then he’d remember holding Paige, his high school girlfriend, as she died. He couldn’t live with himself if he ever did that to Stiles. His love was too distructive and dangerous. 

“Whatever’s happing with him, you have to call this off.” 

“Derek, you can’t do this by yourself, let us help you.”

“I can’t have Stiles out there. Even if he’s not a target, he’s not ready. We haven’t even done any training yet.”

“So? He was helpful before he was a werewolf, he can only be better now.”

“It’s not a good idea Scott.”

“Maybe, but it’s not like either of us can stop him.”

Derek groaned. That was very true. “Fine. We all go together though. No games, no traps, just scouting. Okay?”

Scott nodded. “Okay, I’ll talk to Stiles. What time do you want us all here?”

“Make it 8. I need some time to think this through.”

“Sure, I’ll head off then.”

Derek nodded.

Just as Scott was leaving he turned back for a second look at all the gruesome photographs plastered around the apartment.  
“Are you okay man?”

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m fine.”

Scott still looked worried, but said nothing more as he left, Derek knew his heart beat gave him away anway.

————————————————————

Scott and the pack must have been nervous or extra keen about their mission tonight because they all arrived together, a little early.   
Scott had given them a brief run down of Derek’s rules and Derek pushed down the sour feeling that came of another alpha taking better care of his pack than him. He shook his head and reminded himself he was leaving anyway.

Scott stood at his side listening intently as Derek talked through the layout of the woods. Boyd and Erica sat side by side on the couch, Issac leaning forward eagerly on the single recliner and Stiles sitting on the arm of the couch pointedly not looking at Derek. 

His hair was the scruffiest Derek had ever seen and his wrinkled blue flannel made him wonder if the kid had changed his clothes at all in the past few days. Scott was right, he looked like he was going through something, and Derek’s mean outburst probably hadn’t helped. He was doing a good job of making everyone else feel comfortable still though, smiling whenever anyone else made eye contact. Derek couldn’t help wishing he would look at him, even for a second. 

“We don’t know what to expect tonight so we’re staying in pairs.” Derek continued.

Erica clutched Boyd, “I’m with Boyd then.” She announced.

“It’s not up to you, but yeah. You’re the most similar in fighting abilities so it works out. Isaac, you need a little more help there,” Derek was sympathetic to his passive nature, “so you’ll go with Scott, and Stiles...” 

Derek got his wish as Stiles allowed him brief eye contact, but he immediately regret it. Stiles’ glare was icy and sickening. Derek swallowed a lump in his throat and pushed through, putting on his stubborn jerk mask.

“You’ve had no training so you’re with me. I don’t want to hear any bullshit moaning from anyone about partners, you’re lucky you’re coming at all.”

Everyone stayed quiet. “Good. You stay just within ear shot of me, but no closer, we’re not moving as a big obvious group. You stay within sight of your partner at all times. Anything feels off or weird you tell me. Anything you see or smell or whatever. Even if you’re not sure. Are we clear?”

There were various nodds and “yeps” throughout the group.

“Scott, you take Isaac on your bike, it’s better we all have our own transport in case we need to leave quickly. Boyd, did you drive?”

Boyd nodded.

“Good, Stiles and I will take my car then.”

They all stood on silence watching him intensely (apart from Stiles), and Derek let himself feel the pride and strength that he’d forgotten came with being an alpha. But only for a moment.  
“Let’s go.”

———————————————————

Derek could almost physically feel the coldness radiating from Stiles as they drove to the reserve. He tried his best not to keep looking over at the kid and cursed himself and whatever it was that wouldn’t let him believe Scott could protect him. Or at least as well as Derek could. Needed to.  
The drive was short, but very, very quiet. The soft rumble of the Camero gripping the road and rush of wind passing over the car was all that could be heard. It had begun to get dark out, perfect timing for what they were about to do, but it made the long stretch of road feel lonely and gave nothing for Derek to look at to distract himself.   
They parked up at their assigned spot and jumped out. Derek sensed a small wave of anxiety from the boy next to him.

“Stay where I can see you.” Derek reminded him quietly.

Stiles just huffed at him, rolling his eyes and slamming the car door closed a little harder than necessary. Derek closed his eyes, trying not to take the bait. The air had a hint of strangeness to it, that darkness he’d smelt before. The night felt tense, it likely still would have without the animosity that hung in the air between him and Stiles. He took off his jacket and shoes in preparation to shift and was aware of Stiles hard glare. He shot him one back.

“What?” Derek hissed. 

Stiles screwed up his face and turned away, quickly shifting without even undressing first. Derek watched his white wolf slip behind the tree line, still half wearing a dark blue flannel, before he even had his shirt off. 

He quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes, shifting into his own black wolf form and darted quickly but quietly after Stiles. He’d begun to investigate the perimeter of the reserve as planned so Derek followed behind giving him a little space. 

He followed Stiles, carefully watching for any signs of danger, and constantly listening out for the others. Six strong heart beats, including his own. Good. Derek secretly hoped tonight would turn up nothing, so the pack would be sated and he could continue searching on his own for the next few nights. 

They’d been circling slowly through the reserve for close two hours at a guess. Stiles kept strongly ahead, only tentatively looking back to see if Derek was still there when he thought he wasn’t looking. Things seemed too ordinary aside from the faint odd smell of the air. Too ordinary to distract Derek from missing the usual routine of Stiles harassing and annoying him whenever they were alone.

He kept trying to close the physical distance between them out of pure selfishness, but Stiles would just pick up the pace and Derek didn’t want to end up all out chasing him. He was surprised at how well Stiles was doing actually. Maintaining control, inspecting almost everything Derek would inspect, keeping his sense of direction. For such a new wolf it was impressive. The thumping of heartbeats was still at the edge of his attention, but, something was wrong. How long had there been seven? Derek stopped abruptly to focus. It was so close to one of the other beats in tempo it almost slipped by him. It was too familiar, he should know it, but a steady gentle hum began to grow loud over it. Derek shook his head. It felt as if his hearing was going, the hum growing louder still, the strangers heartbeat less audible beneath it but clearly speeding up. They were scared. 

Derek barked for Stiles’ attention, but apparently he already had it. The white wolf was staring intently at him, ears twitching as he listened too.   
Derek nodded for Stiles to follow him in the direction of the noise. 

The heartbeat was becoming more panicked and Derek picked up the pace, noticing the acidic scent of fear coming from the same direction. Suddenly Stiles thundered past him, letting out a high yelp that almost sounded to Derek like the word “Dad”.

Derek pushed himself to move faster; four legs pumping as fast as he could make them go. He couldn’t let Stiles get their first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long break! If you’re still reading thank you so much! I couldn’t wait to get this up so apologies for the cliffhanger, but I’m already a good deal through the next part


End file.
